Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: The 100 year war is over, but troubles are not yet over. Benders are slowly losing their powers, and the only clue to how to get them back is an ancient prophecy. Can Sokka, with the help of Toph and Momo save the bender's powers and keep Azula at bay?
1. Dreams of Spirits

**Sokka's Quest of the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Okay, this is an idea that came from my obsession with Asian mythology and my intense love of the character, Sokka. Look, I know that Sokka is a comic relief on the show, but he is really a great character with a lot of depth in him. I've been looking for a great Sokka fic, but haven't really found that many, so I got in my favorite, spinning chair and came up with this. Hope you like my first Avatar fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Sokka….but I do own my favorite spinning computer chair! (starts spinning) WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Note: The beginning of this story shall be narrated by Toph.**

**Scroll One: Dreams of Spirits**

_**Okay, so you want to here a story? Fine, but listen up, because I'm not saying this twice. Hey, shut up back there! Didn't you hear me?! I said SHUT UP! Good, you better run….wimp. Now where was I? Oh yeah. **_

**_Well, unless you've been frozen in an iceberg or have been in brainwashed in Ba Sing Si, you've heard about the hundred year war that's been kinda going on. You know, Fire Lord Hot Head wants to take over the world…yada, yada, yada. It's pretty annoying really. Then along comes the long lost Avatar, Twinkle Toes, his waterbending girlfriend, Sugar Queen, Boomerang guy here, Mister banished prince, his tea loving uncle, and a whole bunch of other people and I, the greatest Earthbending master in the world, to save the day._**

_**What? Hey, don't be angry at me. You guys were the ones who wanted me to narrate this thing! Get my facts straight? My facts are straight! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? You can't hide behind your sister forever, Snoozles! **_

_**Fine, Sugar Queen, I try and be more detailed and accurate in my story telling…….THE BATTLE WAS BLOODY! FILLED WITH GUTS AND GORE! DEATH WAS EVERYWHER…….okay, what is it now? Ew, Aang, if you're going to puke, do it outside.**_

**_Sheesh, calm down Katara, just trying to make the story interesting. Fine, basically, Aang mastered all the elements, beat the Mister Hot Head and has brought peace, love, harmony and all that crud back to the world._**

**_What happened to us? Well, Zuko became the new Hot Head, with Iroh as his mentor and advisor. Sokka's and Katara's father went back to the Water tribe to help rebuild. And the original gang? While we decided to return to the Southern Air Temple to help Aang rebuild it. We did a good job of it if I do say so myself. I heard that hot head!_**

_**I'll get him for that later…anyway. As I said, balance was brought back….but it wouldn't last long. This is where the story really starts to get interesting. So sit back, relax, and listen while I tell you about it. And I'm not telling it twice….

* * *

**_

_"Sokka…"_

A waxing crescent moon hung over the vast ruins of the Southern Air Temple, watching it like silent guardian. Its beams provided light, while its beauty provided warmth for all who resided there. It had been that way for centuries, even when the temple, itself, was abandoned in ruins, left to be haunted by the lifeless. The winds had been silenced, and the mountains dull, but the moon had forever shone on, in hopes of life returning to gaze upon it, once again.

_"Sokka…"_

Life did return. After the century long war ended, six creatures returned to the temple. Three had, at one time, resided in the air temple, and, now, joyously returned. They were Appa, the flying bison, Momo, the cute lemur, and Avatar Aang, the last of the airbenders. Toph, a master Earthbender, had never visited the temples or the mountains that they were located in. Though nervous, she was secretly excited at helping Aang start a new life. The other two had once visited Aang's homeland, but it had been a long time, and they eagerly awaited to visit it again. One was Katara, a young waterbender, who had first found Aang. Since that moment, the two and their friends had had many adventures together. Last was a young teenager boy. He was older than the rest, but not a bender. He was a warrior…..just a warrior. Not a bender…unless you consider throwing a boomerang as a type of bending art, then, yeah, he was a master bender! What was this warrior's name? His name was……

_"Sokka…"_

Sokka opened his eyes and glanced around. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Uh, how did he back at the North Pole? He was standing in the middle of the spirit oasis that was located in the North Pole. When he had fell asleep, he had been at the Southern Air Temple, and the last time he checked, the two were no where near eachother.

"Ah, great!" he muttered, as he looked around. "I'VE BEEN SLEEPWALKING AGAIN! I thought I got over that years ago!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he paced back and forth around the spirit pool.

"Man, Katara was right…I shouldn't have eaten that hundred year old Air temple food I found." He mumbled. He paused and added, "Though it did have an interesting taste to it."

"_Sokka…"_

Sokka gave a small jump in surprise. He grabbed his boomerang and sprang around to locate the source of the voice.

He saw nothing.

He lowered his boomerang and blinked in confusion. "Strange….I could have sworn I heard someone. Ah, probably the hundred year old food." He turned back around and let out a scream in surprise.

It was Yue.

Sokka rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No, she was still there, glowing softly above the surface of the spirit moon. For a second, he was hypnotized by the beauty and calmness that radiated from her. Her soft blue eyes smiled at him.

He smacked the side of his head and muttered, "Snap out of it Sokka! It's not Yue! It's just the hundred year old food! It's just the hundred year old food! It's making you delusional!"

_"Sokka…"_ whispered Yue, smiling softly. At that moment, Sokka realized that it was really her.

"Yue…." He whispered, the name feeling precious to him. As he said it, the walls of the spirit oasis started to glow a beautiful hue of light blue. Sokka realized that he was dreaming…..but it was a different kind of dream. It was almost real. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"_There is not much time, Sokka," _Yue replied, "_Danger is near...the spirits are wary."_

"But Yue," Sokka said, "The Fire Nation is defeated. There's no more danger."

Yue shook her head. "_No, Sokka. This danger is different from any that you have known before. It has not been seen since…" _Suddenly, Yue stopped and winced. Her glowing faltered. She seemed to be struggling to stay in place.

"Yue!" Sokka cried, taking a step towards her. "What's wrong?"

_"The moon is fading..."_ She gasped. "_I must leave." _As she started to fade, the walls of the spirit oasis faded with her, leaving only darkness.

"No! What's the danger? Yue!" he cried as the darkness started to surround him.

_"Farewell, Sokka…"_ called Yue. "_Please protect yourself…"_ With that she disappeared.

"Yue, wait!" Sokka cried into the darkness. "YUE!"

_"Sokka…"_

"YUE!"

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH! YUE!" Sokka screamed, bolting up from his sleeping bag, wide-awake and eyes wide as a wave of cold water splashed over him. He blinked and wiped the water from his face to find himself back at the Air Temple and Katara standing over him.

"What was that for!?" he asked, wiping water from his eyes.

"For waking us up, Snoozles!" retorted Toph, from behind him. He glanced over and saw that Aang was also awake, staring at Sokka with confused, drooping eyelids.

"Sorry, Sokka." Katara said, her voice sounding worried. "But you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah," added Aang, "You were screaming and stuff."

"Did you eat that hundred year temple food, we found today?" Toph asked, smirking.

Katara frowned. "I told you not to eat that!"

"I did not eat that food!" Sokka shouted. He narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Much…."

Aang let out a yawn and asked, "So what was it about?"

Sokka sank back down in his bed and covered his head. "Nothing." He muttered, "Just a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare." Remarked Toph, crawling back in one of the stone beds.

Katara sighed and said, "Guys, let's just forget it and go to bed."

Aang nodded. "Okay, night!" With that, he gave another yawn and fell asleep. Katara smiled at him and crawled into her bed as well. Before she went to sleep, she turned to Sokka and said, "Sokka?"

"Yes, Katara?" whispered Sokka, from under his covers.

"No more eating hundred year old food, okay?"

Sokka smiled as Momo crawled underneath his arms and replied, "Okay…"

* * *

"Sokka! Watch your head!"

The dark-skin warrior narrowly missed having his head torn clean off as a ten ton boulder went flying towards him. Sokka, who was still dead tired after a night of tossing and turning in his sleep, even after the Yue dream; snapped his head up, now wide awake, and instantly launched himself to the ground as the boulder flew over him.

He heard a loud, rumbling crash from behind him, and a victorious 'whoop' from Toph as he lifted his head to inspect the damage and to send a glare at Toph's direction. "What the heck was that for!? You could have killed me!"

Toph smirked and dusted off some dirt from her shoulder as she replied, "Sorry, but you were half asleep. I had to wake you up somehow." She stomped her foot, sending a wave of earth at Sokka. It stopped before it hit him, but sent a cloud of dust and dirt in the air in front of Sokka's face.

Sokka sneezed and rubbed his watering eyes, backing away from the cloud of dirt. He heard Toph comment, "I'm also cleaning. Remember, we're supposed to be helping Aang clean up this dump."

"I was cleaning!" Sokka retorted at his Earthbending friend.

Toph sniffed. "It felt like you were sleeping to me."

Sokka was about to send a stinking remark at Toph, but all that came out of his mouth was a yawn. Heck, he was tired!

"See. Told you, Snoozles. Really, is sleeping and eating the only thing your good at?"

Sokka shrugged off the insult and said, "Look Toph, I've had a rough night! Can't a man get his rest?" He laid his head back on a temple pillar, but as he began to close his eyes, a jut of rock threw him ten feet in the air. He landed in a jumbled heap next to Toph.

Toph laughed and held her hand for him to grab. "Come on Snoozles. I know something that'll wake you up."

"Besides you torturing me?" he muttered, before being roughly pulled by his ponytail to his feet.

* * *

Inside the main room in the air temple, Katara and Aang were using the best off their waterbending skills to give the building a well-deserved wash. Facing eachother in water-bending stance, the two slowly wove their arms up and down at the giant tub of water in between them. Slowly, but steadily, the water began rise until it was level with the two masters.

Both Katara and Aang smiled at eachother and then the real action began. Both Katara and Aang broke apart, splitting the giant blob of water into two halves. Each of them, with their arms flailing back and forth with push and pull of the water, swept their whips of water against the slime and dust ridden walls, leaving a sparkling clean surface at their wake.

The process only took a few minutes, but the effect of it was breathtaking. With the walls cleaned and sunlight shining through the temple's windows, the temple itself seemed to sparkle with new life.

Katara's sapphire eyes sparkled with delight. "Aang, it looks beautiful."

Aang's face broke into a smile as he stood next to her. "No, it looks like home." Katara looked at her friend with pride on her face. She loved seeing him like this…so happy. He was finally home after every obstacle they had been through, and now this place felt like home to her as well. When Aang was happy…she was happy as well.

"Wow, looks like you guys have been busy." Sokka commented as he and Toph walked into the clean building. It amazed him how much the temple had changed since the gang had started to fix it up. It seemed to have come to life in away.

Aang noticed that Toph was frowning. "What's the matter Toph?"

Toph wiggled her toes at the clean floor and whined, "I'm starting to miss the dirt."

Sokka smirked and commented, "Don't you have enough of that already?" He winced as Toph threw a well aimed punch at his shoulder.

"It's called earth, Snoozles!"

* * *

The group spent the rest of the day cleaning, with Sokka and Toph trading insults at eachother from a fair distance while Aang and Katara snickered in amusement. At last, around dusk, the friends huddled together around their favorite flying bison, Appa, and got ready for some rest.

Though all of them were covered in a fine layer of dust and were starving, each of them held some pride at the work that they had accomplished on the once-ruined Southern Air Temple. It was now officially livable now.

Holding his growling stomach, Sokka began to complain. "Please tell me we have something for dinner…" he groaned, leaning against Appa. Momo pointed at Sokka's stomach, which growled in anger, causing Momo to flee in fear.

Katara came from inside one of the air temples, carrying a large basket of various plants, fruits, and vegetables. "Don't worry, we're not going hungry. If you haven't noticed, the area around the temples are full of fruit trees that the Air benders have grown."

"But no meat!"

Katara rolled her eyes and turned to Aang, smiling before she asked, "Aang, would you mind making a fire while I wash the food?"

Aang smiled brightly at the opportunity to show off some of his new firebending skills in front of the beautiful waterbender. "Sure! Only take a sec!" He quickly gathered the some broken twigs and branches and set them into a small pile. Then he took a step back and breathed.

Though firebending wasn't as hard as Earthbending to him, it was still a challenge to learn; mainly because of all the horrible experiences that involved the dangerous bending art that had endangered both him and his friends. Both Iroh and Zuko had taught him well.

Taking a deep breath, Aang began to feel the breath in this body turn into burning energy. He felt the energy past through him, coursing his muscles with intense heat. The heat would go through the muscles, through his skin, and at last into the air becoming a wave of burning flame. He knew this process well, for it helped him many times when he was fighting the Fire Lord.

Opening his eyes, Aang threw his arms towards the bundle of twigs and released his energy and….

Saw nothing.

Everyone of silent. Aang was still in his firebending poise, trying to unleash the flames, but nothing came out.

"Uhhh…Aang, what are you waiting for? We need fire to cook!" said Sokka, eyeing Aang's still form in agitation.

Katara looked up from her newly washed fruits and looked at Aang worriedly. "Aang, where's the fire?"

Aang let out a slightly embarrassed and nervous chuckle. "Uh, sorry. Must have not been breathing deeply enough." He quickly got back in the fire stance and tried to fire bend again.

Nothing happened.

By this time, Sokka, Toph, and Katara were getting worried. They watched at Aang continued to try and firebend.

"Come on fire! Come out! Shoot! Burn! Spark! _Do something!_" Aang begged, trying again and again to get fire out.

Again, nothing.

At last, Aang fell to the ground, staring at the unburned pile of twigs in dismay. What was wrong? He had just firebended a day ago! He was doing all the right stances. He had the breathing right. WHY COULDN'T HE BURN STUFF?!

Katara sat on her knees, next to Aang. "Aang, what's wrong? Why can't you firebend?"

Aang stared at his feet, not able to come up with an answer. "I don't know, Katara."

"You were firebending just yesterday, weren't you Twinkle-toes?" commented Toph.

Aang nodded. Sokka stared at his friend and felt a pang of forlorn. Something able this was not right. In his mind, Sokka thought about his dream about Yue. She had told him that there were dangers coming. Was this part of it? Had she foreseen this coming?

Sokka shook his head. Yue would have to wait. Right now he had Aang to worry about. An idea popped into his head. "Hey, Aang, maybe it's just a firebender sickness or something?" When nobody commented, he continued, "Maybe…oh I don't know…you should ask Iroh or Zuko about it? Maybe they know what's wrong with you."

Aang's head perked up, with a big grin on his face. "You're right! Iroh will know what's wrong with me!" Then the grin subsided and was replaced with a sad frown.

"What's wrong Aang?" asked Katara, placing a hand on the young monk's shoulder.

"We just got the Air Temple fixed up." Aang said in a low voice, "We just made it into our home."

"It'll still be our home." Katara whispered. "We won't be gone long, Aang. Our home will be waiting."

The smile on Aang's face was enough to make everyone around the unlit fire glow with enough warmth to last them the night.

* * *

The gang decided to leave immediately in the morning and everyone instantly fell into a deep slumber in order to be fully awake and energized for the trip into the Fire Nation.

Well…almost everyone.

Sokka laid on his back, his face lifted towards the stars and beauty of the moon. He wondered about the dream, about Yue. He thought about Aang and Toph. About Katara and, to his surprise, Suki. He wondered if she missed him. He knew he missed her…a lot. He wondered whether Yue was happy for him for finding new love. It wasn't like he still didn't love her, his love for Yue never left him…it only changed into a different kind of love.

The last thought that ran through Sokka's mind before his mind clouded into the realm of dreams was what the next day had in store for him. Would this sleep bring more restless dreams of wandering spirits bringing prophecies of doom, or would it bring a moment of peace that would spare him from the burdens of the next day?

Only the light of dawn would tell….

**Strix: (stops spinning in chair) Too…much….spinning! (falls to the ground) Ohhh…my head. Well, I hope you like the first chapter. I hope I got all the character's personalities right. I'm not really sure what ships I'm going to put in this story. The only ship I'm sure of is Kataang. I'll decide as the story goes on. Please review!**


	2. Roku's Prophecy

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi, here with the second chapter of Sokka's Quest. Yeah, I was originally going to make this a Tokka story, since they are traveling together, but I really…._really_…am fond of Sukka. If I could, I would make this a Sukka story, but sadly, I don't know if Suki's alive or, if she is, how the heck am I going put her in this story. I haven't really thought of a part for her to be in the story. The only reason I want Toph to travel with Sokka is because the two of them are hilarious together and can add humor the story. Plus, to tell the truth, I'm not really sure if I can write a good romantic material. I rarely write romance stories, and if I do, its most of the time for comedy. Comedy, fantasy, and adventure are my thing. I'll do a little romance, but not much. I guess I'll just have to write the story and see how the relationships go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 2: Roku's Prophecy**

"Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph. What a nice surprise to see you here." Commented Iroh, smiling at the four friends; they landed Appa by the entrance of the Fire Lord's Palace and jumped down. Each of them bowed at the wise old general and returned the greeting.

Katara rose from her bow and smiled at the old general. "Hello, Iroh. Sorry for the surprise visit."

Iroh laughed and replied, "My dear, life is full of surprises. We should just be fortunate that they are good ones."

The group was silent. Iroh saw them past uncomfortable glances at eachother, not looking him in the eyes. A serious look spread across Iroh's face. "I am going to take that this is not a visit of good fortunate, yes?"

Aang took a step forward; his eyes had a pleading look in them. "Iroh, I can't firebend anymore!"

Placing a hand on Aang's shoulder, Katara continued for him. "Iroh, there is something wrong with Aang. He can't firebend anymore." She glanced at Sokka before adding, "We thought that he might have an illness of some sort?"

The old man shook his head and gestured for the group to come inside the palace. "Young ones, this is no illness. Follow and I will show you." With that he stepped inside the palace walls and disappeared around a hallway.

The four friends glanced at eachother and hesitated. Then, with a nod from Aang, they followed inside the temple of fire.

Iroh led them through the inside of the scarlet palace until they were in the center of the massive building. They were walking along a covered outdoor walkway that showed them a full view of the long, beautiful courtyard. Water dripped down from the tiled slanted roof that covered the walkway. Some dripped on top of Momo, who was on top of Sokka's head.

Momo chattered angrily and shook his fur, causing droplets of rain to splash on his friends. Sokka wiped his face and glared at the small primate on top of his head. "Looks like it rained earlier." He commented.

"Yes," Iroh said brightly as he walked. "There was a huge storm a couple of days ago. Did the garden wonders!" He picked a nearby flower from an overhanging bush and sniffed happily.

Aang saw this and let out a small grin as an idea took form. Placing his hand behind his back, he twirled it around in a lazy manner, causing a small gust of wind to pick up a large, pretty ruby-red flower. It landed in his hand. He closed his palm around it and walked sideways over to Katara.

"Look what I found!" He said smiling, handing the flower towards Katara. But Katara wasn't paying attention and was too busying looking out into the courtyard.

"Look!" She pointed, ignoring Aang and the flower. "There are little kids down there!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at down at the cute fire nation kids, playing in the courtyard. "And there's Zuko!" Sure enough, in the middle of the courtyard was Zuko, now clad in his ruby-red Fire Lord robes. "Let's go meet him!" She ran forward to head towards the courtyard.

Aang watched her go with a disappointed look on his face. "Yeah…Zuko." The red petals of the flower he had picked started to fall one by one to the ground until only the stem was left. He glanced at it, sighed, and threw it over his shoulder.

Maybe next time…

"Nice try, Twinkle Toes." Toph said with a smirk as she past him. Sokka glanced at her, confused at what she was talking about, and then back Aang. Was he about to give Katara that flower? He shook his head from the thought and went to meet Zuko.

The courtyard, which had once been used to train fire nation soldiers, had been transformed into something else since the end of the war. It had been made into a garden that filled the palace with the beauty that it had lost since Lady Ursa had died. Flowers and cherry trees bloomed in all directions. General Iroh had supervised it all, so naturally there were also some jasmine plants and other tea plants around. Lots of kids that parents lived in the palace regularly visited the courtyard to play or relax. A beautiful pond stood in the center of it all, filled with lovely water lilies floating on the calm surface.

Zuko stood next to the pond's edge with a serious expression on his face. He was staring at the kids that were practicing their fire-bending skills….well sorta.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you have some visitors." Iroh smiled at his nephew as he led Aang and his friends towards him.

"Uncle, you can just call me Zuko." He didn't feel comfortable with Iroh calling him by such a formal title. He frowned as he noticed Aang and his friends. Aang smiled and bowed respectfully at him.

Zuko let out a small smile and returned the bow. "Greetings, Avatar. What are you guys doing here? You just left two weeks ago."

Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…you see…"

"Aang can't firebend." Sokka said bluntly. Katara elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Yeah! Just telling him the truth!"

A worried look swept across Zuko's face as he sharply turned to his Uncle. "Uncle, does he know?! Is it the same thing?"

Ignoring the confused looks coming from the four friends, Iroh shook his head. "No, they do not know. I was about to show them."

"Show us what?" asked Aang. Iroh gestured towards the playing kids. It looked like they were playing a game of tag.

Katara smiled. "Awww…they look adorable!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "So you came to show us some brats playing tag. Do you want Aang to join?"

Zuko glared sharply at the water tribe warrior and said, "They're _supposed_ to be practicing their firebending skills!"

The six glanced back at the children again and were silent. Then Toph commented, "I don't feel any fire."

"They can't firebend, can they?" said Aang, in an emotionless tone. Iroh nodded.

"They could firebend just fine a few days ago." Zuko said, still staring at the kids. "Last night, they just stopped. No matter what they did, they couldn't make fire." Zuko paused for a second and added, in a hesitate tone, "Not only can't they firebend, but other firebenders have been getting weaker….not them, but their firebending skills."

Katara cast her eyes towards the pond's surface. "Is this just affecting firebenders?"

"You see for yourselves." Iroh suggested. "Try your most difficult bending move."

Katara and Toph glanced at eachother and nodded. "Point me to the nearest piece of metal." Toph said. On the side of the walkway there were metal poles that were lit with lanterns each night. Toph walked over to one of the poles and placed a hand on it, concentrating as she tried to bend it in two.

Like with Aang and the firebending, nothing happened.

"Come on metal…BEND!" Toph growled, angrily. Well she did that, Katara tried to do her octopus move with the pond water. Though she could still lift the water, she couldn't control all of the arms and it ended up back into the pond.

After a couple of minutes, both girls issued defeat. Toph angrily kicked a rock into the pond as she stomped back to the group. "What the heck happened!? I'm the world's best Earthbender!"

Katara tried to calm her friend. "Toph, don't worry, we'll find a way to fix this." Sokka glanced at Iroh, "You do know a way to fix this, right?"

Iroh shook his head. "I'm afraid I know as much you do at the moment, but it does seem like all the forms of bending are getting weaker and weaker until bending is no more." He looked at the five young ones, who each had a look of horror on their face, smiled and said, "But don't worry, there is good news."

Zuko's eye twitched. "All of us except Sokka are about to lose our bending powers as well as the rest of the benders. **_How is there good news?!_**"

"The good news is that we can discuss a solution…during teatime!" Iroh said smiling. "Now who wants Jasmine tea?"

Sokka looked at his bending friends and said, "You guys are doomed…."

His friends slapped their foreheads in agreement.

The group gathered together in the Fire Lord's meeting chamber to hold a council of war…well, more of a council of teens trying to figure out what the heck was going on,. Each had a cup of steaming Jasmine tea, provided by Iroh. Katara, Aang, and Iroh got on one side of the low table while Zuko, Toph, and Sokka were one the other. For a few seconds, the only sound that was heard was the sipping of tea and a cough or two.

It was driving Toph crazy….

She slammed her hands on the table and glared. "Well?! What are you waiting for? Find a solution already!"

Everyone looked at Sokka. He glanced around uncomfortably. "What?!"

"You're the plan guy." Said Aang.

"So!?"

"Well, come up with a plan!" growled Toph.

Sokka glared at his friends and said, "I can come up with a plan, when I know what the _problem_ is!"

Iroh rubbed his beard in deep thought. "The young warrior is right. One cannot hope to fight and defeat an invisible enemy."

"So we need to find out what's causing this." Commented Katara.

"Good start," said Sokka, "So what do we know so far?"

"Not much." Admitted Zuko.

"It is affecting all benders; that much we know." Iroh explained. "I believe that it slowly sucks the power that benders having until benders can bend no more."

"But what is _it_?" asked Zuko.

"That I do not know." Iroh admitted.

"But Iroh, all my other bending's are fine." Said Aang, "I just can't firebend anymore."

"That's because you've just learned firebending." Said Sokka. Everyone turned to him as he spoke. "Don't you see? Whatever's causing this, acts like a leech. It sucks the bending power until there's none left. That's why little kids can't bend, because they don't have much power in the first place." He turned to Aang and said, "Aang, you just learned firebending, so it really isn't your strongest. Next you'll lose your ability to earthbend, then waterbend, and then…." Sokka stopped himself.

"That seems very logical, Sokka." Said Iroh, clearly impressed.

"But that still doesn't solve what is causing it." Growled Zuko, his temper clearly rising in frustration.

"Zuko, calm down. I'm sure we find out what's causing this." Katara reassured.

"How? We've reached a dead end!" Zuko scoffed.

"Hot Head does have a point." Toph pointed out.

"Don't call me Hot Head!"

"Can I call you Scarface instead?"

"Don't call me anything!"

This banter and bickering went back and forth without stopping. Though they didn't want to admit it, they _had_ reached a dead end. They had no leads or clues about what was causing this.

Aang listened to them fight and tried to concentrate. There had to be a clue to what was going on. Maybe, if they didn't have the answer…someone else might have…..

Suddenly the Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow. A wind swept across the room, causing the entire room to fall into darkness.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!?" cried Sokka, "I can't see a thing! OW!" He rubbed the spot where someone had slapped him.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there." Toph said with a smirk.

A faint glow filled the room and illustrated the translucent form of Avatar Roku. "**_Friends and allies, listen well. A danger has come and prophecy has been born…."_**

_**When the star of Fire fell from the sky,**_

_**The Circle was broken, and Autumn had died**_

_**When the Fire of the star fell once again,**_

_**The Light had been found, an age came to an end.**_

_**But the Circle is still broken, unable to mend,**_

_**The seasons are not complete, a cycle must not end.**_

_**If Winter brings rest, Summer brings peace, and Spring to life**_

_**What season will bring back the light?**_

_**The eye of the Storm has risen tonight**_

_**Beware, for the Storm will drench the light!**_

_**If the Light is cast aside, who will rise to defend?**_

_**Bring in the wise one, the Bender who can't Bend!**_

_**Follow the Moon's Guardians, walk with Earth and Sky.**_

**_Listen to the Word, fly with the Fire's rise._**

_**Find the Child's four, and Phantom's Five,**_

_**The Bender alone Inside will die…**_

_**The Bender alone Inside will die….**_

_**The Bender alone Inside will die…**_

**Strix: Yeah…I just wanted to press on and on with that little line until it was wedged inside your skull. :P I'm actually really proud about how well my prophecy turned out. I thought it was going to be horrible. I hoped you guys liked that little Kataang moment I put in there. It looked funny in my head when I imagined all the petals falling from his flower. Yeah, I usually end my shippy moments with a funny thing at the end. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. My family has been wondering what I've been typing all day and have been trying to read over my shoulder. Hehehe, I hate it when they do that, but, yeah, they're family! Anyway, I'll try and update soon. Please review!**


	3. Choice of Destiny

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Here with a new chapter! I don't have much to say, so I'll just get right to the disclaimer and story.**

**Note: I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Metro. Max who was my only reviewer for the last chapter. Thanks again Metro. Max!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Scroll three: Choice of Destiny**

_**When the star of Fire fell from the sky,**_

_**The Circle was broken, and Autumn had died**_

_**When the Fire of the star fell once again,**_

_**The Light had been found, an age came to an end.**_

_**But the Circle is still broken, unable to mend,**_

_**The seasons are not complete, a cycle must not end.**_

_**If Winter brings rest, Summer brings peace, and Spring to life**_

_**What season will bring back the light?**_

_**The eye of the Storm has risen tonight**_

_**Beware, for the Storm will drench the light!**_

_**If the Light is cast aside, who will rise to defend?**_

_**Bring in the wise one, the Bender who can't Bend!**_

_**Follow the Moon's Guardians, walk with Earth and Sky.**_

_**Listen to the Word, fly with the Fire's rise.**_

_**Find the Child's four, and Phantom's Five,**_

_**The Bender alone Inside will die…**_

_**The Bender alone Inside will die….**_

_**The Bender alone Inside will die…**_

The last line seemed to hover in the air, even after the translucent form for Roku disappeared and the candles slowly relit themselves, casting the room in light. A sense of dread and forlorn had filled the room, felt by all who heard the prophecy said. No one dared to say a word.

Well…not everyone.

"Uhhhh…guys? What's the matter? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Aang questioned, his eyes and tattoos back to normal. He blinked in confusion at the looks of horror that were plastered on his friend's faces. He raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that!" Toph commanded.

"Heard what?" asked Aang, starting the freak out.

"Aang," began Katara, "Avatar Roku came through you and told us about what was happening."

"Okay….so what's happening?" Aang asked. His friends looked at eachother, before Katara replied, "Uhhh…we're still not sure, but we're working on it!"

"He told us a riddle." Said Sokka. "A pretty hard one by the sound of it."

"It's not a riddle, you idiot." Zuko snapped, "It's a prophecy."

Sokka shrugged, "Riddle, prophecy, same thing! It still needs to be solved."

Iroh got out a piece of blank scroll and a quill. "And solve it we will." He wrote down everything that Avatar Roku said and recited it to Aang, who was as baffled by the prophecy as his friends were.

"Soooo…"Aang cited, "you're saying that this poem…"

"Riddle." Sokka interrupted.

"Prophecy." Stared Zuko, giving Sokka a sharp look.

"Okay," continued Aang, "this riddle…er…prophecy is going to tell us what is causing all the bending powers to go?"

"And, hopefully, how to stop it?" added Katara.

"Possibly," answered Iroh. "One can not tell with prophecies. They carry no direct answer, only questions."

Toph folded her arms and muttered, "So basically we're at square one."

"I agree with the blind girl." Zuko muttered. Toph reached over and kicked him in the knee. A look of pain spread on the Fire Lord's face, subsiding into a glare at Toph.

"Not exactly," said Sokka, reaching over to grab the scroll. "Hopefully, if we just figure out the thing piece by piece, we'll find out the cause of the problem and the solution."

"Good idea, Sokka." Said Katara, smiling at her brother. "Let's just start at the beginning." She grabbed the scroll from Sokka and added, "Here, I'll read out the first stanza."

As everyone's eyes fell on her, Katara took a deep breath and began to recite the beginning of the prophecy in a clear voice:

"**_When the star of Fire fell from the sky,_**

_**The Circle was broken, and Autumn had died**_

_**When the Fire of the star fell once again,**_

_**The Light had been found, an age came to an end.**_

_**But the Circle is still broken, unable to mend,**_

_**The seasons are not complete, a cycle must not end.**_

_**If Winter brings rest, Summer brings peace, and Spring to life**_

**_What season will bring back the light?"_**

Katara's eyes rose from the scroll and scanned the group. "So, anybody have any ideas?"

"They mention something about the "Fire of the star" or the "Star of fire" in it." Commented Zuko. "That sounds like Sozen's Comet."

"That would make sense." Agreed Katara, thinking it over. "Sozen's Comet fell two times, like it said in the poem."

"But what about the second line? Something about circles being broken and Autumn." Asked Toph.

A depressed voice answered her. "It's talking about the Airbenders." Everyone turned to listen as Aang spoke. His eyes were downcast and his voice was full of grief. "Autumn was a special time for us, Airbenders. At that time our airbending was most strong. When Sozen's Comet came the first time, the Fire Nation killed all the Airbenders….except me."

Katara's eyes filled with tears of sorrow for her friend. "Aang, I'm so sorry."

"That would explain the Circle part as well." Said Iroh. He noticed everyone had turned to him for an explanation. He continued after sipping some tea. "It's quite simple, actually. There are four nations, four quarters of a whole. If one is broken off, then the circle, the _cycle_ is broken. _Avatar cycle._"

"That's what the Guru tried to tell me!" proclaimed Aang, his eyes going wide.

Sokka started to string everything they had said together. "So….you're saying that the reason this is happening, is because all the Airbenders have been wiped out?"

"Causing the entire Avatar cycle to fall out of base!" ended Katara, her eyes alight with realization.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, once Aang has died, the cycle will be no more Avatars because there will be no more Airbenders to take his place in future's time. The Avatar is the bridge between the mortal and spirit world, if there is no Avatar…."

Aang fell back as the truth hit him. "Then the spirits won't be able to help us bend."

As the truth washed over the group, the sense of dread returned at full force. How could this have happened? Was there a solution to this disaster?

Iroh glanced around at the gloom looks on the group's faces. He held the palms of his hands up and put on a smile. "Now, now young ones. Why so glum? We have come as far as figure out the problem, now we must find a solution."

When he heard no reply, he took the scroll and unfolded it. "How about I read the rest of the lovely poem?" Without a response, he began:

"**_The eye of the Storm has risen tonight_**

_**Beware, for the Storm will drench the light!**_

_**If the Light is cast aside, who will rise to defend?**_

_**Bring in the wise one, the Bender who can't Bend!**_

_**Follow the Moon's Guardians, walk with Earth and Sky.**_

_**Listen to the Word, fly with the Fire's rise.**_

_**Find the Child's four, and Phantom's Five,**_

**_The Bender alone Inside will die…"_**

"Wow, that last line is a bundle of cheer." Retorted Toph, sarcastically.

"None of that makes sense, Uncle." Growled Zuko. "It's all nonsense! The only thing clear is that some idiot is going to die."

"It clearly states that something bad is coming." Said Sokka. "The storm part seems to be warning us."

"But of what?" asked Toph.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." Replied Katara. She pointed at the eleventh and twelfth line. "These lines seem to the talking about what the solution is."

"_If the Light is cast aside, who will rise to defend? Bring in the wise one, the Bender who can't Bend!" _read Katara. She looked up at her friends and said, "It sounds like they're talking about a person."

"A person who seems destined to follow the prophecy." Murmured Iroh.

"First of all, this is the second time they've mentioned the 'Light'. I think that represents someone as well." Said Sokka.

"I think the light is referring to the young Avatar." Stated Iroh.

"Why do you say that, Uncle?" asked Zuko, puzzled.

"Well, it refers back to the first part. After Sozen's Comet came the second time, the Avatar did end the age of the war. He is the light of hope that shines." Iroh explained.

"So the '_light is cast aside, who will rise to defend'_ means that Aang is powerless to prevent this." Said Toph.

"Then the '_Bender who can't bend_' is the person we should be looking for to help!" announced Aang.

"But that makes no sense." Said Sokka. "How can you be a bender and not bend?"

"It could be a person that doesn't know he or she's a bender." Suggested Katara.

"Katara, it pretty oblivious to tell that if a person is a bender or not. I could tell I could bend when I only five!" remarked Toph.

The group fell into a silence as they each thought about who the Bender who can't bend could be. They knew that whoever this person is was their only hope in saving all of the benders. The only question was who was this guy?

Outside, the sky had turn into a bright reddish-orange as the sun started to set. Aang took a break from thinking and looked out the window. From the window of the Fire Lord palace, he was able to make out the ocean and the cliffs that surrounded the crimson palace. In the distance, Aang was able to make out the faintest shape of Crescent Island, which was in ruins now, since their last visit to it. As the sun set over it, it cast the ruined building in red light, making it look like it was on fire again.

Aang thought about the trip and remembered the hidden chamber of Avatar Roku that had been in there. He remembered how hard it had been to open the door to it. He let out a smile as he remembered how Sokka had tried to Firebend in order to get in….

Wait…..

Sokka tried to firebend?

"_**Bring in the wise one, the Bender who can't bend!"**_

Aang's mind flashed back to how Sokka had faked firebended in order to get inside Roku's chamber.

"_**The Bender who can't bend…."**_

Another memory flashed through Aang's mind as he remembered the time Sokka had faked Earthbending in order to make the Fire Nation soldier think that Katara was an Earthbender.

"_**Bring in the wise one…."**_

The last memory that filled his head was of when Sokka had completed his rite of passage in ice dodging. The symbol that Bato had given him...

"Wisdom…" murmured Aang to himself. He looked across the low table at Sokka, who was deep in thought, trying to think of the Bender who can't bend. Could it be? Could Sokka really be?

"The Bender who can't bend."

Sokka looked at Aang, who was gawking at him with wide eyes. The look on the bald monk's face was beginning to freak him out. "Uhhh…Aang? Did you say something?"

"The Bender who can't bend!" Aang repeated, who seemed to be in deep shock.

"Yeahhhhh…that's who we're looking for." Said Sokka, backing away a little.

"The Bender who can't bend…."

"Uhhhh…Aang, are you alright?" asked Katara. She gently tapped the monk on the shoulder. This seemed to have awakened him from his state of shock. He looked back and forth until his eyes fell on Sokka.

A giant grin spread on his face as he shouted, "Guys! I know who the Bender that can't bend is!"

A smile spread on everyone's face. Katara stood up in excitement. "Really!? Who is it?"

Aang jumped up on the table and pointed a finger at Sokka. "IT'S SOKKA!"

"……………………………………………….." Everyone was in silent shock.

"No, seriously, who is it?" Asked Toph.

"I'm telling you, it's Sokka!" repeated Aang, still on the table.

Sokka was first to recover from the shock. "ME?! Have you been hitting cactus juice or something? If you haven't noticed, I CAN'T BEND!"

Aang, still on the table and smiling brightly, explained, "I know! That's why you're the one!"

Katara was beginning to get confused. "Okay, Aang, may you please explain?" She raised a questionable eyebrow.

Aang started to gabber away in a fast voice, trying to get his point made. "See, the prophecy thing said that the Bender can't be able to bend and Sokka can't bend, but it also said that the nonbender has bended before, and Sokka has earthbended and firebended before so that makes him a bender _and_ a nonbender!"

"………………………………………………………….."

Aang looked from one confused face to another before adding. "Come on! It's crystal clear!"

"………………………………………………………."

Katara let out a small cough. "Uhhhhhhhhh…may you explain that, _again?_"

Aang slapped his forehead in frustration. "Okay, Katara, remember when you tried to convince the Fire soldiers that you were an Earthbender?" He turned to Sokka and said, "Sokka, you faked Earthbending in order to help Katara! Then you faked firebending with those firecrackers in order to open Roku's chamber!"

"But it didn't work." Said Sokka, still not convinced.

"But it doesn't matter!" cried Aang. "You still did it! The prophecy also said that the Bender was wise."

"Okay, Aang, you've lost that argument. Wisdom is not one of Snoolze's strong points." Insulted Toph, smirking in Sokka's direction.

"Hey! I'm wise!" argued Sokka, angrily.

Aang nodded his head frantically. "Yes, yes, yes he is!"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "He is?"

Zuko looked confused. "He is?"

Sokka looked smug. "I am….." a confused expression crossed his face as he faced Aang. "Uhhh…I am?"

"YES! Bato gave you the mark of Wisdom!" Aang said in frustration. He clenched his fist together as he continued. "Do you believe me now!?" He pointed at Sokka and said, "Sokka's the one who's going save all the bending! I know it!"

Sokka got up and said, "Look Aang, I know you're my friend and all, and you like to encourage people, but I seriously doubt that I'm the one in the prophecy."

"I agree with that!" Zuko called out.

"Ditto!" added Toph.

Aang ignored them and faced Sokka with an encouraging smile on his face. "Sokka, I'm the Avatar. I can sense things, and right now, I sense that you are the person in the prophecy."

"Uhhhh…no I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _nooottttt."_

"Yes, you _areeeeeee."_

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" shouted Sokka, who was now standing on the table with Aang. "I AM NOT A BENDER OR NONBENDER OR WHATEVER YOU THINK I AM! I'M JUST A WARRIOR!"

Both the two friends were glaring at eachother, on the now groaning table. Their friends were staring at them in disbelief at the shouting match that had just happened.

"Uhhhh…Iroh, what do you think?" asked Katara, softly.

Everyone turned to the wise old general. His decision was what they all wanted to here. His word was final. For many seconds, Iroh sat in silence, with his eyes closed in deep thought. At last, he took a sip of his jasmine tea and looked at the gathered teens.

"I believe…" he began. Everyone leaned in closer to hear. "That if what the Avatar is saying is true, that Sokka is indeed the Bender who can't bend." He turned to the water tribe warrior, who had an aghast look on his face and said, "You hold a heavy burden only your shoulders, young warrior. Your destiny is being unfolded before you. I hope that you handle it with both bravery and wisdom."

For many minutes, the room was silent. Then a victorious yell filled the air.

"HA! TOLD YOU!" remarked Aang, smiling brightly. Suddenly the surface below him and Sokka began to groan and creak. The two looked down with terrified looks on their faces, before the table under them collapsed from their weight.

_Groan!_

_Creak!_

_Crack!_

_Splash!_

Katara, Toph, and Iroh had to hold their mouths to resist laughing their heads off at the comical site in front of them. Sokka and Aang were stuck in the middle of the destroyed table; each covered in spilled tea and had a tea cup on their heads.

Sokka, with tea dripping from his head, shot a death glare at Aang. "I hate you…."

Zuko looked at the site, turned to Iroh and asked, "Uncle, are you saying that the fate of our bending skills rest in the hands of…._him._"

"It seems so, nephew."

Zuko started bang his head against broken table and muttered, "We're doomed…"

**Strix Moonwing: Hehehehe, I had fun with Aang trying to explain his theory to everybody! That was my favorite part. Well, I hope that this chapter gets more reviews than my other chapter. Please review!**

**Strix Moonwing of the Boomerang Squad (I just joined this and have to put it on all my Avatar stories.)**


	4. Hidden Eyes

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi, here with the fourth chapter of my story! This chapter is dedicated to Avanaru16. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Scroll Four: Hidden Eyes**

Sokka wiped off most of the dripping tea off his face with the sleeve of his shirt and turned to Iroh. "Okay, so if I am the Bender in the prophecy, what can I do?"

Iroh closed his eyes wearily and said, "I'm not sure. The rest of the prophecy is a mystery to me."

Katara water bended the rest of the spilled tea back into the teapot and sat down next to her brother. She placed a comforting hand on his soldier and smiled. "Don't worry, Sokka. We'll figure this out."

"We don't have much time to figure this out." Growled Zuko, arms crossed. "We have no idea how long it'll take before all our bending abilities are gone."

Aang's eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, how about we go ask Guru? He might have an answer for this."

Katara smiled. "Well it's worth a shot." She turned to Sokka and asked, "What do you think, oh Bender who can't bend?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I guess."

Toph turned her face in Zuko's and Iroh's direction. "How about you two? Are guys coming?"

Zuko stood up and said, "I am." He shot a glare at Sokka and added, "There's no way I'm trusting my firebending abilities with him."

Sokka glared at the Fire Prince and was about to argue back when Iroh said, "You young ones can go without me. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Then its settled." Aang said, jumping up. "Tomorrow, we're of to the Guru's!" He struck a heroic poise while pointing in the direction of where the Guru lived.

"Riiigghhhtttt….Aang, you've been hanging out with Sokka too much." Laughed Katara.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

A veil of darkness fell over the palace of the Fire Nation as midnight hovered over in silent watch. Dark clouds blocked any source of light that could have come from the stars or moon. In the cloak of night, there was only one speck of life that could be seen, sneaking against the building's walls.

Razo pulled his velvet cloak closer to his face as he tried to steady his raspy breathing. Fear clung to him, slowing him down as he tried to complete his mission. His yellow eyes were wide with terror as every shadow he saw past seemed to be a Fire Nation guard.

A gasp of fear escaped his lips as a night bird let out a hoarse cry. He threw himself to the ground, whimpering and praying that no Fire Nation guards had heard him.

Many seconds past before Razo decided that no Fire Nation guards had heard him and slowly, he got up and continued on his way, though more wary than before. Oh, thought the poor spy to himself, what had happened to him to become this way?

Things had once been different for Razo. Not too long ago, he had been a powerful and courageous soldier in the Fire Nation Navy. Of course, that was when Fire Lord Ozai was in charge. Then that Avatar and the Banish Prince had to come along!

Razo gritted his teeth together in rage as he thought about the Avatar and Prince Zuko. Oh, how he hated those two! They had to come a ruin everything! Overthrowing the Fire Lord, wrecking the future of the Fire Nation! And worst yet, that traitor had become the next Fire Lord! Now here Razo was, reduced to a sniffling cowardly state.

Oh the injustice of it all!

Razo's rat-like face twisted up in fear as he reached his destination. In the center of one of the main hallways, he stood, shifting his weight back and forth nervously. He looked back and forth to make sure the coast was clear before pulling out a wooden walking stick. Cautiously, he tapped the floor under him three times.

There was a creaking sound and a trap door opened from underneath him. Shivering from the cold air coming from inside the trap door, the terrified spy jumped through the trap door and closed it shut.

Once inside the hidden room, Razo lit a torch, casting the area with light. The light revealed a long tunnel descending forward. Razo sighed and started to walk down the tunnel. For half an hour, Razo walked down the seemly endless labyrinth until it came to an end at a large wooden door.

Nervously, the spy knocked on the door. For a second, there was only silence. Then a deadly voice, as sharp as any blade was heard.

"You may enter."

His whole body shook in fear as Razo opened the wooden door and walked inside the lit room. Though the room was really a large cave cavern, centuries of it being used as a secret escape room by Royal family members of the Fire Nation, had turned it into a room of regal fineness. In the center of the room, stood a thronelike chair of great beauty, yet the person in the chair, showed so much more.

Razo looked at the person upon the throne, with both fear and admiration in his eyes. He bowed his head as he cried, "I, Razo, your trusted spy and servant, have brought news of great importance, Oh beautiful and great Fire Lady Azula."

"Skip the intro, spy. I haven't got all day." Azula snapped, her eyes golden eyes eyeing Razo coldly.

Razo made many clumsy bows at the princess before stammering his news. "Lady, I have news of your traitor brother."

Azula curled a strand of her dark hair around her finger in a bored manner. "How fares my brother?"

"He fares not as well as you think, me Lady."

Raising an eyebrow, Azula questioned the spy. "Explain yourself, spy."

Razo smiled and began to relate the news he had heard to the exiled princess. Since the Avatar had overthrown Fire Lord Ozai, Azula and all loyal to her, had gone into hiding. It was Razo's job to keep her updated with all the news, in hopes of hearing a way to help her rise back into power.

"Lady Azula, the Avatar and his friends arrived earlier today to visit your brother and uncle. As I brought their flying bison to the stables, I listened on to their conversation. It seems a curse of some kind has swept the land, causing all benders to slowly lose their powers. The Avatar has lost his ability to firebend." He stopped, waiting to see if Azula wanted to say something.

She waved a hand, gesturing him to go on. Razo took a deep breath and continued. "I followed them, and eavesdropped on them as they discussed the problem in the chamber of war. There seems to be a prophecy of some kind that goes along with this curse."

"Do you remember it?"

"I have the memory of an elephant rat, my Lady."

"Then repeat it."

Razo repeated the prophecy and waited for Azula's response. For a while, Azula was silent as if in deep thought. Finally, she asked, "Who is this Bender who can't bend?"

"The Bender who can't bend is supposed to be the person to save the art of bending. Supposed to get the Avatar cycle back in balance, I suppose."

"Who is he?"

"I believe…er…the Bender who can't bend is one of the Avatar's friends."

"Which one, you idiot!?" Azula growled.

Razo gave a squeak of fright and stammered, "T-T-The…one with the b-b-boomerang….Sokka! That's it! Sokka! The water tribe warrior!"

Azula blinked in surprise. "_Him?!_ Are you sure?"

Razo nodded his head up and down, frantically. "Yes, yes! The Avatar himself said it!" He lowered his head, hoping that she wouldn't unleash her fury on him.

But the fire princess wasn't bothered by the sniffling spy. In deep thought, she softly stroked the handle of her throne as thoughts flashed through her mind. Words from the prophecy rushed through, making an idea form. A cold smile crept on her face, causing chills to run through Razo's spine.

"Rise, Razo." Ordered Azula.

Blinking in surprise at being called by his real name, Razo stood. "Yes, me Lady?" asked Razo, questionably.

"You have done well, better than I would have thought you capable of."

"Uhh…thank you?" Azula had never complimented him before. It was both exciting and frightening. A silence took place as Razo shifted from foot to foot, nervously. "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes."

A sigh of relief escaped the spy as he quickly turned to leave the dangerous princess. Suddenly her sharp voice filled the air.

"Halt!"

He turned to face her again. "Yes, me Lady?"

"Before you go, " began Azula. "I need you to send Mai and Ty Lee a message."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

A cold, cruel smile spread on Azula face as she whispered, "Tell them, I have a mission for them….."

* * *

Azula and Razo were not the only ones up that night. In one the royal guest rooms, Sokka laid, wide awake, in his cot. Sleep had become impossible for him as a series of thoughts pounded against his head. The last two day's events have left him a nervous wreck.

Was Aang right? Was he really the Bender who can't bend? If so, then what about the rest of the prophecy? Follow the moon's guardians? Walk with Earth and Sky? Listen to the Word? Fly with Fire's rise? Find the Child's four? Phantom's Five? What the heck was any of that supposed to mean?!

It was the last part that seemed to most clear, and was what terrified Sokka the most.

**_"The Bender alone Inside will die."_**

Though, some of it didn't make sense, the message itself was clear enough. Somebody, who was a bender was going to die. A shiver of fear ran down Sokka's spine, making him sick to his stomach. All of his friends were benders. That meant that if they came with him to try and save the bending arts, one of them would…..

"_No!"_ shouted Sokka, mentally to himself. "_Don't think like that! They're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to them._" He turned over in his bed and tried to sleep.

_"But you couldn't save Yue…"_ whispered a voice in his head. Sokka clenched his eyelids shut, trying to block the voice of his subconscious. "_If you couldn't save the girl you love, how are going to protect the people you love?"_

"I'm not listening!" growled Sokka, putting a pillow over his head.

_"You're fighting a losing battle…"_

"Shut up. It's not like I can do anything about it!"

_"Are you sure?"_

Sokka went silent. He knew that there was one other choice, one that would hurt, but it would make sure that Katara and his friends were safe. After having a silent argument with himself, Sokka had come to a decision.

He would leave without them…

**Strix Moonwing: Heheh, love making cliff-hangers! Please review!**

**Strix Moonwing Member of the Boomerang Squad**


	5. Shinto's Ballad

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: YAAAAAYYYYYY! I finally got more than one review for my new chapter! For some reason, I find it easier to update this story than it is to update for my others. There is something about this story that has me hooked into writing it. **

**Okay, in case you guys are having some trouble understanding the prophecy, I'll explain some of the stuff we know so far. The beginning of the prophecy explains why all the bending powers are leaving. Since the Fire Nation destroyed all the Airbenders, the Avatar cycle was unbalanced. Since the Avatar is the bridge between the mortal and spirit world, without the Avatar, the spirits (like the moon and sun spirit) can't help people bend. Also, the reason Sokka is the Bender that can't bend is because Sokka is a nonbender, but he has faked firebending and Earthbending on some episodes of the series. He uses his wit, not power, to bend. Also in the last chapter, we found out that the eye of the storm was Razo, and the storm itself is Azula. In this chapter I'm going to introduce a new character, who plays a part in the prophecy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Must I go through this every chapter? Fine, I do now own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Scroll Five: Shinto's Ballad**

Most people would have called Sokka's decision rash, but a rash decision was a decision that a person came up with just at the top of their head, without any thinking over or planning of whatsoever. Though it would seem that Sokka's decision was rash, it really wasn't because he spent a lot of time thinking over it.

For instance, he thought over his decision quite deeply as he snuck into the Royal Fire palace's kitchen and stole some food, especially when he spotted a special platter that was labeled, "Fire Lord Zuko's special roast duck". As he thought, he came up with the non-rash decision that he didn't want Zuko to become a fat and spoiled leader for the Fire Nation, so he decided to take that special roast duck off Zuko's hands to avoid temptation. He basically _mediated_ on his decision as he packed up his cloths and close personal belongings in a small sack. But as he gave one last look at the sleeping forms of his sister and friends, he knew his decision had been made.

He had to leave without them.

Sokka knew it was for the best, as he walked out of the Fire Lord's palace. Besides, if the prophecy was right, this was something he had to do on his own. As time past, Katara's, Aang's, Toph's, and Zuko's bending skills would have become weaker, making them unable to defend themselves. Well, Zuko might have been alright, since he was a skilled swordsman, but Katara, Aang, and Toph would have been pretty much sitting ducks.

"They're much safer here," concluded Sokka, as he shouldered his sack over his shoulder. For some reason, it seemed heavier than usual.

Probably the roast duck…

As the first rays of sunlight crossed over the horizon in the early morning, Sokka was already well on his way towards the nearest shipping port. Why, you ask, wasn't he flying on Appa? Two main reasons, actually…

Sokka wasn't a thief (He didn't _actually _steal Zuko's roast duck. He would pay the good Fire Lord back in good time.)

Aang had a _little _anger management problem whenever Appa went missing. Sokka didn't want to be held responsible for any tornados or something destroying Zuko's palace. ( Though, the look of Zuko's face _was_ tempting)

Because Sokka was such a good friend, he valiantly decided to venture on his quest on foot…or boat, if he could find one at the nearest dock. But _who wouldn't_ give him a ride? He was Sokka, best friend of the great Avatar. One of the greatest warriors to have fought in the battle with the Fire Lord. Somebody would _have _notice him! How could anybody not notice his handsome features? His manly warrior wolf tail? His shockingly striking blue eyes?

Well, of course all the people in the water tribes had blue eyes and most of the men had wolf tails, but that was beyond the point!

The teen would have continued to lament about his position if something in his bag wouldn't have started to poke his side as he walked. A strange chewing sound was coming from inside of the bag. Baffled, Sokka set the bag down and opened it up to see what was inside.

"_Cccckkkkkkkkkkk!" _

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Sokka as something small, white and furry shot from inside his sack and grabbed on to his face.

Sokka, unable to see, grabbed on to the furry creature and tried to pry it away from his face. "Get off me!" He growled, his face muffled with fur. At last, he managed to pull the creature away from his face.

"Momo?" He looked at the small lemur in his arms, who, in turn, stared at the water tribe warrior with large curious green eyes. A soft purr came from the small creature.

"What are you doing here?!" Sokka asked as he held Momo an arm's length away. He leaned forward and sniffed the lemur before getting a look of dismay on his face. "And why do you smell like roast duck? Did you eat Zuko's….er…I mean, my roast duck!?"

"_Crrrrrrrrrrrr."_ Chattered Momo, cocking his head at Sokka. It wiggled out of Sokka's grasp and settled on top of the warrior's head.

Sokka sighed and slapped his forehead. "Well, look's like we're too far out to take you back to the palace." He looked at the primate and said, "Seems like you're coming with me."

"Good, then you won't mind if I come." Said a sarcastic voice from behind Sokka.

Sokka dropped Momo in surprise and quickly turned around to find himself face to face with none other than Toph. His mouth hung over in surprise as he stuttered, "Toph…WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Taking a walk. Want to come?" she asked.

Sokka looked around wildly. "Where's Aang? Katara? Zuko? Where are they hiding? Are they following me too?"

"Relax Snoozles, it's just me."

"Well then, in that case, take Momo and go." He shoved Momo in her arms and folded his arms in a stubborn way. He quickly ducked as a boulder flew at him.

"Ha ha! Missed!" He taunted. A rocked nailed him in the jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere." Toph said, petting Momo, who was on her shoulder.

Sokka rubbed the bruise on his jaw and winced. "Well, you're defiantly not coming with me."

Toph held her face high as she walked down the path, towards the docks. "Who said I'm coming with you?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow in question as he watched her walk off. "Then where are you going?"

Still not looking at him, Toph replied, "I don't know about you, but _I'm_ going to save the Avatar cycle and get our bending back." She tossed a look at Sokka and added, "You can join me, if want. I don't mind."

For a few seconds, Sokka stood in shock as Toph's witty reply sunk into him. Then he slapped his forehead and let out a growl of frustration. Why must everything go wrong with him? He stomped to catch up with Toph and started to walk beside her in a husky silence.

Toph smirked as Sokka angrily held his grudge in silence. In a happy tone she said, "So you decided to come with me? Good. You're finally starting to get some sense in you, Snoozles."

Sokka started to grit his teeth his teeth in indignity.

"Momo, do you hear something? I believe it's the sound of a monster growling…oh wait, its just Sokka. Maybe he's hunger. You really shouldn't have eaten that roast duck of his Momo. Teen boys have horrible tempers when their hungry."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, well, well, the great warrior has spoken!"

Sokka sighed. Secretly, he was glad to have some company, (even if the company in question was a lemur and a smart-alec twelve year old), but he knew that were still some dangers.

"Look," He began, "If you're coming along with me, let's get a few things straight…"

Toph didn't reply.

He continued. "First thing's first…I'm the leader. So what I say goes. Got it?" He waited for Toph to reply.

Still nothing.

Sokka was beginning to get more annoyed at her silence than her taunting. "And another thing, I…" He was cut off as Toph stuck her hand in front of him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Quiet."

"You can't tell me what to…" He began to complain, but stopped as he saw a boulder begin to rise from the ground.

"Say another word…." Toph threatened.

Sokka held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up…but I'm still leader! Got that!?" He paused and asked, "Uh, why do we need to be quiet?"

"Listen." She said, quietly.

The two fell silent. Even Momo stopped his chatter and perked his large ears up, trying to pick up sound. As the three listened, the sound of music filled the air. It sounded like it was coming from a stringed instrument. They soon heard, not only music, but the sound of a young man singing a song to go along with it. The song itself had a comical sound to it. The two listened closely to try and catch the lyrics.

"_**O, I marched along one day in Spring,**_

_**In Ba Sing Se, I heard someone sing**_

_**I saw a girl, so nice and sound,**_

_**That's when my heart began to pound!**_

_**There I crriiiiieeeeedddd,**_

'_**Oh dear earth maid, please come with me,**_

_**You've captured my heart, it can't be freed.**_

_**Pretty as pretty as any girl I'll meet,**_

_**May I part with a kiss, short and sweet?'**_

_**Well, those earthbender gals have hearts of stone,**_

_**She took one look at me and boot me to the road!**_

_**Throwing boulders at my wake,**_

_**Those earthbender gals I'll never date!"**_

"That girl kinda sounds like you, doesn't it?" laughed Sokka, earning him a kick in the leg.

"_**O, Into the Fire nation, I went at Summer's start,**_

_**There I met a girl that stole my heart!**_

_**With hair so black and eyes of flame,**_

_**And a temper that couldn't be tamed!**_

_**There I criiiiiieeeeedddd,**_

'_**Oh dear fire maid, please come with me,**_

_**You've captured my heart, it can't be freed!**_

_**Pretty as pretty as any girl I'll meet,**_

_**May I part with a kiss, short and sweet?'**_

_**One look at her, and I knew I was toast,**_

_**I ran away before my bottom was roast!**_

_**Though I gave dating a firebender a turn,**_

_**I ended up with third degree burns!**_

"Sounded like he tried to date Azula!" giggled Toph as he companion fell into a fit of laughter. The sound of singing and music was coming closer, so the three hid in some bushes, along side of the road.

_**During the Autumn fall, I climbed the mountains high,**_

_**Til' I reached the temples in the sky.**_

_**There I met a monk so fair,**_

_**With arrows on her skin instead of hair!**_

_**There I criiiiiiieeeedddd,**_

'_**Oh dear air maid, please come with me,**_

_**You've captured my heart, it can't be freed!**_

_**Pretty as pretty as any girl I'll meet,**_

_**May I part with a kiss, short and sweet?'**_

_**Without a wave or kiss of good-bye,**_

_**That gal blew me off the bloomin' mountain side!**_

_**I was caught in a tornado all that day,**_

_**Oh please, dear spirits, keep those air girls away!**_

"I wonder if Aang has a sister?" asked Sokka as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Even if he does, she's probably be a push over like him." Remarked Toph, though she, too, was smiling from the song.

"You oblivious have never seen Aang mad before…"

_**To the north, I went as Winter came,**_

_**There my heart would never be the same.**_

_**With stars for eyes and a face like the moon,**_

_**That water tribe girl made my heart swoon!**_

_**There I crrriiiiiieeeeeddd,**_

'_**Oh dear water maid, please come with me,**_

_**You've captured my heart, it can't be freed!**_

_**Pretty as pretty as any girl I'll meet,**_

_**May I part with a kiss, short and sweet?'**_

_**Hark, dear lads, those waterbenders have hearts of ice,**_

_**She picked up her coat and beat me up twice!**_

_**First with a boomerang, then a water whip,**_

_**The first came back again, ain't that a trip?**_

"I hope you're listening, Snoozles. You might learn something!" laughed Toph, looking at the look of horror on Sokka's face. The two fell silent as the source of the music finally came to view. Toph didn't really care much, and continued to listen to the song, but Sokka let out a surprise gasp. Never in the young warrior's life, had he seen anybody look so strange…and this was saying something, because for a fifteen year-old boy who's traveled across the world on a flying bison with his sister, a bald monk, a lemur, and smart mouth blind girl, he was qualified to begin to say what strange was. He knew strange….he _lived _strange.

But this wasn't just strange…it was _weird!_

First of all, this person, who was probably a bard of some kind, which was singing and playing the weird looking instrument, was boy who was about Sokka's age, if not a year or two older. He was wearing a strange outfit that was bright purple and green. He had a weird looking purple cap with a green feather sticking out of the ridge. The instrument he was playing was long and made out of wood. There were four strings attached to it, which he drummed along as he walked.

Okay, Sokka could have dealt with the weird outfit and abnormally big ears, and the freaky instrument, but that wasn't what freaked Sokka out most. It was the guy's hair…

_It was red!_

Flaming red!

What kind of person had red hair?! Brown hair, he could deal with. Black hair, fine. White hair was okay. No hair was….strange, but _red hair?_

Suddenly a yell filled the air. The bard turned, still playing his instrument, and saw two Fire Nation guards running towards him. The boy gave the guards a lopsided grin and started to sing and play in an upbeat manner as he started to run away from the guards.

_**Four nations, four seasons pass through time,**_

_**Four girls, four benders pass me by!**_

_**Four times broken, four times gained,**_

_**My poor young heart will never be the same!**_

The bard was now trying to run, sing, and play at the same time as he tried to finish his song and get away from the guards.

_**So here I crrryyyyyyyyyyyyy,**_

_**Oh, Summer, Winter, Fall, and Spring,**_

_**All year long, I sit and sing!**_

_**I'll flex my muscles and tidy up right,**_

_**And flirt with any girl that comes in sighttttt!!!!!!!!!**_

As the bard finished that last note, he swung his instrument in one of the guard's face.

_**Klank!**_

The guard fell out cold to the ground. The bard fell into a regal bow and muttered, "Sorry about that, my good man! But can't have you arresting me and what not. Just business, you know!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CRIMINIAL!" shouted the other guard, running towards him.

The bard sniffed with dignity and muttered to no one in particular. "Criminal? Me? Poor guy must have the wrong person. Is it against the law to express one's feelings in song? Tut, tut, tut." The bard shook his head, then, for the first time, saw Sokka, Toph, and Momo.

A smile crept on his face as he lowered himself to a majestic bow. "Good morning to you, good travelers!" He threw one last look at the approaching guard and said, "Uhh…mind if I join you?" Without waiting for a reply, the bard threw himself into the bushes with Sokka and Toph to hide from the guard.

After a few minutes, the enraged guard dragged his unconscious comrade away and out of sight, allowing the four to relax.

"What did you do?" asked Toph to the bard.

"Oh nothing much," said the Bard, in a cool and unconcerned manner. "They were just a bit touchy that I started singing a series of brilliantly composed ballads about an unfortunate couple who were deprived of their love by enraged villagers." When Toph and Sokka didn't look convinced, he quickly added, "_And_ I merely sang a few comical ditties on my Biwa, about the gluttony and idiotism of the dock guards.

"What's a Biwa?" asked Sokka.

The bard showed them his stringed instrument. "This is a Biwa, the noblest of instruments!" He smiled and added, "And I'm the most noble of bards!" He stuck out his hand for Sokka to shake. "I'm Shinto Wordbender!"

"I'm Sokka." Greeted Sokka, shaking Shinto's hand. He gestured towards Toph. "And this is Toph. The lemur is called Momo."

Shinto looked from Toph to Sokka and a wide goofy grin spread on his face. "Don't you two seem a little too young to be married?"

"MARRIED?!" gasped both Toph and Sokka, shocked at Shinto's observance.

"No? Well then, you're boyfriend and girlfriend, I presume?" he asked. He squeaked and ducked as Toph sent a barrel of rocks and pebbles at him.

"WE'RE NOT ANYTHING!"

"In denial, I see? That'll make a great ballad." Smirked Shinto, wiggling his eyebrows in a comical manner.

"I'm sure it'll make a great comedy ballad." Grinned Sokka. The three laughed and crawled out of the bushes. They started walking back towards the docks. Toph, Sokka, and Momo listened as Shinto told them about his history.

"Been a bard my whole life." He began, carrying his Biwa. "Inherited my writing abilities from my family, as while as my handsome red hair. I'm the last relative of the great Inkbender. She was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. She knew the first Avatar, she did!"

"Is that why people call you Wordbender?" asked Sokka. "Because of you're writing skills?"

"That's right, or should I say, _write_!"

Toph smirked as she looked at Sokka. "You know, people should start calling you the Boomerang Bender."

"Boomerang Bender? Hahah, good one Toph!" Laughed Shinto.

Sokka scowled. "I'm already the Bender who can't bend."

Shinto gave Sokka a puzzled stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Both Toph and Sokka explained to Shinto about what was going on, about the bending powers, and about the prophecy. Shinto listened in silence, petting Momo's head, who was on his shoulder. At last he spoke, "So, you're saying that the two of you are on a quest to save the world and all that what not? Following a prophecy of some sort?"

The three nodded their heads. Shinto smiled. "Mind if I have a look at that prophecy?" Sokka got out the copy that he had written and handed it to Shinto, who read it in a speedy fashion.

"Well," He said, looking up from the scroll. "You two are sure lucky that you ran into me."

"Why is that?" Sokka asked.

"Because, I happen to be a champ at solving riddles!" He rolled up the scroll and winked at his three companions. "Don't worry, my dear buck-o-roos! Once we get to my boat, I'll help you solve this in no time!"

"You have a boat?" asked Sokka, still skeptical of the bard.

"Of course, I have a boat! How do you think I got to the Fire Nation? Do you think I flew on a giant cow?"

Toph shrugged. "Hey, it worked for us."

**Strix Moonwing: For anybody that actually read the entire song that Shinto sang, I hope you thought it was funny. xP I made it up myself! I also hope that you guess liked my new character Shinto. Also, I'm sorry if I offended anybody with red hair! It's just that nobody in the Avatar world has blonde or red hair and I wanted something to make my new character unique. Don't worry, I have reddish-brown hair! Well, I hope you guys like my new chapter. Please review!**


	6. The S S Zhou

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Here with a new chapter as always! I have to say, I'm really proud the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! I'm really glad that you guys liked Shinto, as you can tell from my other stories, I love making up funny characters in my stories. So far Shinto and Sprite (from my Danny Phantom fic) are my favorites. Yes, Shinto and his songs are going to be traveling with Sokka and Toph….God help them! Lol, I'm so cruel to my characters. Yes, all of Shinto's songs are made up by me, which is to add to the torture of my characters.**

**Ahem, also, after this chapter, we're not only going to focus on Sokka's, Toph's Momo's, and Shinto's journey, but of the adventures of Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Appa. (receives surprised looks from readers) What? Just because this story is about Sokka, doesn't mean I'm going to leave the rest of the characters in the dust, twiddling their thumbs, waiting for our valiant heroes to return? The Fire Lord and his army are loosing their bending powers and the most cunning villain in the Avatar world knows it and is living right under Zuko's nose……did you actually think I was going to left a plot like this past me by? (everyone nods heads) You guys have no faith in me at all, do you? (everyone nods heads) **

**Wonderful…..(marches off to sulk in corner)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, (loud voice) but I _do_** **own this absolutely _wonderful _and _brilliant_** **plot! (sees that no one is listening and goes back to sulking) It's always the best writers that go unappreciated…wait in hundred years or so! People will be singing songs about me then! (no one is listening) I'm beginning to understand how Sokka and Zuko feel…..**

**Chapter 6: The S. S. Zhou**

"Welcome, me new friends and comrades, to the S. S. Zhou," announced Shinto, taking his cap off his head and spreading his arms out in front of him, for Sokka and Toph to see. "The prettiest little thing you'll ever find on these open waters!"

Truth to be told, the S. S. Zhou was everything _but_ pretty. It was not as fine as any Water Tribe craft, as large as a Fire Nation ship, nor as sturdy as anything from the Earth Kingdom. The outside of the boat was a mess. The mast were torn and crudely patched up in many places. The boat, itself, looked quite ancient, with splinters sticking out of the sides of the hull. The green paint, that probably, at one time, had been a beautiful emerald green, had now chipped and rotted away into the color of rotten moss. The golden words, "**S. S. Zhou**" could be faintly seen at the side of the pitiful ship.

Sokka, who had spent most of his childhood sailing with his father on the beautifully crafted boats of the Water tribe, was utterly shocked and disgusted at the very sight of this…this…this…whatever it was! It was defiantly not a boat, that for sure! Sokka knew boats, and that…._that_…was not a boat! It could barely float!

Practically shaking with indignation, Sokka pointed at the S. S. Zhou, turned to Shinto and gasped, "You want us to ride in…in…**_that_**!?" He shook his head in disbelief and started to pace up and down the dock, talking on and on, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"How the heck can anybody get _anywhere _in that?! It's not even a boat! I don't know what it is! How can you have let any boat get in this condition?!"

Toph sat down on the edge of the dock, skimming the water's surface with her toes. "Why did you name it, the S. S. Zhou?" she asked with Momo on her lap.

Shinto placed a hand on his chin and appeared to be in deep thought as he replied, "Not really sure. I'll be sure to ask the guy I stole it from that the next time I see him."

"_And it's stolen, too!?" _Shrieked Sokka.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Toph.

"Count yourself lucky that you're blind!" scoffed Sokka, turning angrily at Shinto. "Was it in this condition when you stole it?"

"Condition?" gasped Shinto, his eyes wide with shock and voice filled with disbelief. "What condition? This beauty is in the prime of her life!" He gazed fondly at the ugly little boat and cooed, "She got me from Kyoshi Island to here…note, there were quite a few little mishaps along the way."

"As?" questioned Toph, who was beginning to fill a bit unnerved a traveling at sea, especially, if what Sokka was saying was true.

Shinto sat and stretched lazily on a tree stump as he replied in an unconcerned tone. "Oh, you know, a tropical storm or two, just a pinch of rain, little lightning. Wind and all that what….oh, and some pirates got a little touchy after I borrowed a trinket or two. Those buffers don't seem to know the meaning of _borrow_, eh? Let's see…I know I'm forgetting something…er…oh, oh, yeah! There was that incident with…er…I can't recall the name of it." He glanced at Sokka and asked, "You seem to be familiar with the water and all its residents. What do you call those things that are big, slimy, and…er…uh…have about eight or ten legs, or tentacles or whatever you call those thingiesmujibs?"

"Octopus?" suggest Toph, now defiantly against any water travel.

"Squid?" said Sokka, eyeing the bard with caution.

Shinto's eyes lit up. "Yes! Squid! That's the name for it! As I was saying, there as a little incident with a giant squid." He looked at the looks of horror on his companions faces and quickly added. "Oh not to worry! No situation is too hopeless for me to get out of! I just looked the bloomin' sea monster in the eye, sang a ballad or two, and asked the good gentleman to kindly reframe from eating my lovely boat."

Trying to hide the grin that was spreading on her face, Toph asked, "Oh, and how did that sea monster reply?"

Shinto gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm not sure, couldn't understand a word it said with my Biwa stuck in its mouth."

Sokka grinned and replied, "If you ask me, you should have left it there."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, my water logged friend." Said Shinto, dryly. He glanced at his beloved boat and said, "Well, as I was saying, me and her went through a lot to together and we pulled through!" He walked to the edge of the dock and patted the side of the boat. "See, she's in one piece!"

Momo jumped on top of the figure head that was at the stern of the boat.

**_Crack!_**

Momo let out a shriek as the figure head snapped clean off and fell into the water's depths. The lemur jumped off just in time and landed in Toph's arms, shivering from fright.

Sokka shot a glare at Shinto. "In one piece, uh?"

"Uhhh…mostly one piece, yes." Shinto replied huffily. Regaining his carefree stride, he happily suggesting, "Shall I lead you to my quarters? Maybe have a bite of breakfast while we decide our next course of action?"

At the mention of food, all Sokka's worries were put aside. "As in breakfast do you mean meat?" Sokka asked, drooling slightly. "Perhaps some seal jerky?"

Toph held Momo and nervous looked at the ground as she asked, "Uhh, do you think we could discuss our next course of action and eat here….on the ground?"

Shinto goodheartedly threw his arms around both Sokka's and Toph's shoulders and, with Momo on top of his head, steered them towards the boat, all while talking up a storm.

"On the ground? Nonsense! No friends of mine are going to eat their meals on the dirt! When we eat, we'll eat in style! Speaking of style, I like yours Sokka, me mate. Food before thought! One can't think on an empty stomach….especially four!"

* * *

Luckily, the inside of the boat wasn't as bad as the outside. Though, there was only one cabin, it was large and quite cozy, with one bunk. The room was messy, though. Paper littered the floor, covered with scribbles that, Sokka guessed, were songs and ballads. An assortment of different styles of clothes and garments were scattered about, even a few women's dresses. Both Sokka and Toph eyed him curiously after discovering this.

"They're costumes, my friends!" explained Shinto, gathering the garments and papers.

Toph smirked and held up a frilly pink dress. "And this?" Shinto quickly snatched to object from her. "Disguise, my unsighted lady, one must never underestimate when a good disguise is needed." Shinto quickly hid the redness rising in his cheeks.

"A disguise….right." mumbled Sokka, looking around the cozy cabin. His stomach let out a rumble. He gave Shinto a pleading look.

"So when do we eat?"

Shinto hadn't been lying about his opinion of food. He liked food and had _lots_ of it. This was about the only thing he and Sokka had in common. Surprisingly, the young bard was an excellent cook. There was a small oven inside the cabin hold and several shelves attached to the wall that was stacked with food. Most of it was simple traveling food, but Shinto was able to make it into something worth eating. After heating up the small oven and grabbing a small pot, the bard was able to throw in a few bits and pieces (surprisingly, Toph offered a bit of help. She had quite a sense of taste.) together, they came up with a tasty stew.

Sokka did not hesitate to be the first to sample breakfast. He slurped down his bowl in one gulp. He held his bowl out, "More please!" Momo grabbed his bowl and ran across the room with it with Sokka on hot pursuit. "Momo! Give that back! Oogh!" He tripped on Toph's outstretched leg.

"Save some for the rest of us, Snoozles! Not all of us have five stomachs like you and Appa." She suddenly heard the sound of sound of empty wooden bowls hitting the small table and heard a burp from Shinto. "….or Shinto." She added, staring in disgust at the gluttonous bard. He had eaten five bowls in the span of two minutes.

Sokka stared at the bard in shock. "And Toph said, _I_ eat too much."

"You do." Toph declared, sharing a bit of her stew with Momo.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "True." He eyed the Shinto's pile of bowls, which were now stacking up. "Hey! Save some for me!"

Shinto licked his spoon and winked at Sokka. "Sorry mate, when it comes to food, its every man for himself. Have to be fast!"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Shinto wiggled his ears and looked shocked. "Me? Challenge you? To a contest of eating? Of course not! I wouldn't want to be held responsible for you killing yourself trying to out eat me." He was roughly shoved aside by Sokka, who grabbed a nearby bowl and soup and started to pour himself some soup.

"Nobody out eats Sokka! Toph be the judge!"

"Fine then, but be warned, I shall not hold back!"

"Won't have to, since I'm going to win!"

"My friend, I might not have five stomachs, but I do have one, which is more than enough to beat you!"

Toph, who had finished her bowl, was now sitting on the one bunk, with Momo. She stared at her two friends in disgust and commented to Momo. "Great, with these two pigs with us, there's not going to be a crumb of food left by the time breakfast is over!

Momo whimpered in agreement.

* * *

After an hour or two, the pot of stew was picked clean by the two overly hungered teenage boys, who now laid on the deck floor, their stomachs sticking out and groaning in agony. Toph, who had been judge, had lost count of how many bowls they had eaten, but had declared in a loud voice that she was not doing the dishes.

Shinto, still on the floor, burped, and glanced over at Sokka and asked, "Still remember how much you ate?"

Sokka groaned and said, "I lost count after twenty-five….."

Shinto held his aching belly, "After twenty-five, uh? Mine was at twenty-seven." He groaned and added, "Shall we call it a tie?"

"Does that mean we have to get up?"

"No."

"Then, tie it is." Stated Sokka, curling up to take a nap. Suddenly a roar filled the air.

"OKAY, BREAKFAST TIME IS OVER! TIME TO GET TO WORK!" shouted Toph, with Momo on her shoulder. Both Sokka and Shinto groaned in unison and blinked, painfully, at the earthbender.

"Work doing what?" Sokka dared to ask.

"Solve the prophecy, of course. Or have you already forgotten?" retorted Toph, glaring at the two.

Sokka sat up immediately, prodding Shinto. "Come on, Shinto, let's put those riddle skills you were talking about to the test."

Shinto waved off the two of them and turned over, closing his eyes. "Ah, come on. I'm sure the prophecy can wait for a guy to take a nap." He let out a grunt and gasp of pain as Toph hit Shinto, straight in the stomach, with his own Biwa.

As he laid gasping for breath, Toph calmly asked, "Done with your nap?"

"Y…Yes." Gasped Shinto, holding his stomach. Sokka helped him up and got a serious look on his face.

"Then let's solve that prophecy."

* * *

"Okay," began Shinto, gathering some papers. "What do you guys know so far about this riddle-de-diddle?"

While Toph and Sokka explained, Shinto feverishly wrote down everything they said and began to organize it. When the three were down, they had a piece of paper that had the lines of the prophecy and what they meant.

**_When the Star of Fire fell from the sky_- First time Sozen's Comet fell.**

**_The Circle was broken, and Autumn had died_- All airbenders die, Avatar cycle broken.**

**_When the Fire of star fell once again_- Sozen's Comet fell second time.**

**_The Light had been found, an age came to an end_- Avatar Aang beat Fire Lord, war came to end.**

**_But the Circle is still broken, a cycle must not end_- Avatar cycle broken.**

**_If Winter brings rest, Summer brings peace, and Spring life, What season will bring back the light?_ - Spirits are angry, won't let us bend.**

**_The eye of the Storm has risen tonight_- A warning?**

**_Beware, for the Storm will drench the Light!_- Avatar is helpless?**

**_Bring in the wise one, the Bender who can't bend!- _Sokka has to bring bending back.**

Sokka finished reading the list and said, "Well, that's as fall as we got." He looked at his companions and asked, "Did we miss anything?"

To everyone's surprise, Toph said, "I think I've figured out something."

"Really?" asked Sokka, dumbfounded. "What?"

Toph recited a line from the poem, "**_Follow the Moon's Guardians, Walk with Earth and Sky._**" She pointed at herself. "_Earth…_" She pointed at Momo, "_Sky._ Simple." She smirked and leaned against the wall.

Shinto smirked at the look on Sokka's face. "If you think that's amazing, look at the next line. "_Listen to the Word, fly with the Fire's rise._ Don't know about the part about fire, but I'm jolly well the Word. Shinto Wordbender!" He chuckled and added, "Well, looks like the answers to this riddle were just under your nose, Sokky….mind if I call you Sokky?"

"Yes."

"Alright Sokky." Continued Shinto, ignoring the death looks that Sokka was shooting at him. "As I was saying, it seems that the answers are just revealing themselves on their own."

"So what are you saying? We should just go off without solving the rest of the prophecy?" asked Sokka, crossly.

"What I'm saying..." said Shinto, plucking some strings on his Biwa, "Is listen to the Word."

Sokka sighed and turned to Toph. "What do you think?"

After a second or two, Toph said, bluntly, "I think that we should just face this thing head on. That's the only way we're going to get anything done." She spoke her opinion like a true earthbender.

Sokka looked from Toph, to Shinto, to Momo, and then back at the prophecy. "So, whether we like it or not, we're in this together, uh?"

"Looks like it!" said Shinto, jumping up and striking a heroic pose. "Together, we'll head off on our fabulous , heroic, valiant, and courageous quest to save all the world as we know, defy all odds, and be known as the greatest heroes of all time….or else die in some gruesome way. It happens you know, Sokky."

Toph looked over at Sokka and asked, "Sokka is there anything in that prophecy that talks about throwing the bard overboard or feeding him to some fearsome monster?"

"Sadly, no."

"Think you could make something up?"

**Strix Moonwing: Sorry if it isn't one of my best chapters. I have this World Geography project I'm working on, so I've been able to think this chapter out as much I did the others. Don't worry, my project's due tomorrow, so I'll be able to concentrate better.**

**If anybody is interested in why I named Shinto and his boat the way I did, I'll tell you. I named Shinto after this region in Asia where the instrument, the Biwa, originally made came from. Also, I christened his boat, the S. S. Zhou, because Zhou is a Chinese name that means "help" or "assist". Hehe, I'm real big on etymology, which is the study of names. I love to find the meanings of names.**

**In the next chapter, the first part will have Sokka and his gang finally depart on their voyage, but the second part's going to have Katara, Zuko, and Aang in it, with a little Mai and Ty Lee. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! **


	7. Farewell and Ahoy!

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: First of all, thank you all for the great reviews! All of them were great and made me really proud of my chapter. I've been very excited to start writing this chapter, especially since it introducing the other characters and their adventures that are coming up. I'm really going to have fun writing about Katara, Aang, and Zuko. So far, the characters that I've been having the most trouble writing about are Toph and Momo. I'm trying to read as many Toph fics as I can, so I can get her attitude right. Please tell me if I'm doing a good job with her.**

**Also, to Coolkid and any other reviewers that might be bothered with this, I would like to say, that even though I'm going to be showing a lot of Shinto, I'm defiantly not going to let him overshadow the non-OC characters. He's mainly just a comic relief. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own Shinto and every song or word that comes out of his mouth. But I don't own a Biwa and never will.**

**Scroll Seven: Farewell and Ahoy!**

The golden, midday sun shone down and reflected shafts of light off the ocean's calm surface. The sky was a beautiful azure blue, with strands of wispy white clouds streaking the skies. Seabirds called out at the ships docked and swerved in and out through the mast of each ship. It was a day of no other…a day that seemed to mark the beginning of something great.

It marked to the beginning of Sokka's quest….

Sokka leaned over the side of the caravel ship are looked down into the ocean's depths. Though, he had been sailing before with his father in the South Pole, they had always been quick hunting trips, not a long ocean voyage which was completely different. The thought of sailing his own ship across the ocean filled him with a strange sense of excitement and joy. Everybody seemed to mark anyone from the Water tribe as a water bender, but people from the Water tribes were much more than that. They were hunters, artisans, warriors, and sailors. They were masters of any water travel. They respected the ocean and ocean, in turn, respected them.

Sokka was in his element.

"Ahoy! Me, matey Sokky! What's ah doing staring at the water like that? Waitin' for it to swallow you up?" called Shinto, joining the Water Tribe warrior on the ship's deck. He was clan in a large, ridiculous looking feathered gat. He smiled and added, "Don't get your hopes up, bucko, odds are, it'll spit you back out!"

"Call me Sokky again, and you'll be going straight in there." Sokka said in a threatening tone, though he was smirking as he caught sight of the ridiculous hat. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Shinto slid a finger across the hat's rim and said, "Why you must be blinder than our good lady friend Toph! This is a captain's hat, don't ah know? As captain of this bally ship, I must look fitting for me crew."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and said, "_You_? _Captain_? Do you even know how to sail a boat? Let alone a caravel?"

"Caravel?"

"That's the type of boat this is." Explained Sokka, slamming the palm of his against the side. "We have the same kind as war ships in the South Pole."

Shinto snorted. "Caravel, boat…pis pas! A boat's a boat in my opinion! Of course I know how to sail a boat! I've sail this one here from the bally Earth Kingdom!"

Sokka let out a grunt. "And look at the boat's condition from that trip!" The boat itself seemed to creak in reply. Sokka shook his head and continued. "No offense, but I think it was just pure dumb luck that got you here. I think I should be captain. If you sail this boat again, there'll be no boat left!"

Shinto's large ears grew red and trembled at Sokka's comment. "Pure dumb luck? How dare you mock my skills of captaincy! The marking of mutiny! Disrespecting my noble sailing origins!"

"You said your family was writers."

"Who said writers couldn't sail?"

Sokka's patience was close to the breaking point. "Listen, this is _my_ quest, its only right that I be captain!"

"Yes, but it's _my_ boat, so my right outrights your bally right, am I right?"

"I have sailing skills!"

"Well, I have pure dumb luck!"

Sokka's patience snapped, "That's it! Where's Toph! She'll agree with me!" Sokka's eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to catch sight of his friend. A pang of worry went through him as he realized that she wasn't on deck. He turned to Shinto. "Shino, where's Toph and Momo?"

Shinto, who was still in a huff, retorted, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me, high and noble captain?" He sobered at the look on Sokka's face. He quickly pointed to the entrance, leading below deck. "I believe she's still down below, but I don't think she wants…." Sokka didn't catch the last part as he walked down below.

* * *

"Toph?" he called, sticking his head through the cabin's doorway. He felt Momo shoot between his legs towards the deck. He ignored the lemur and continued to search for the young earthbender. "Toph, where are you? It's me, Sokka." He glanced around and saw that Toph was lying down on the cabin's single bunk. She appeared to be asleep.

As Sokka started to retreat back up deck, he heard an impatient reply. "What do you want Snoozles?" He glanced back and saw that Toph was sitting up and had her face turned towards him. She sounded more annoyed than usual.

"Nothing," he said, not wanted to annoy her anymore. He glanced around the room seeking an excuse. "Er…just checking up on you. Why don't you come up on deck? We're about to shove off."

"How about you shove off right now?" She retorted, glaring.

"What's your problem?!" asked Sokka, angrily. Jeez, you try and be nice to a girl! He didn't have to deal with this. He turned and began to walk back towards the deck.

"Wait!"

Sokka jumped and turned, surprised at Toph's sudden outburst. "What's the matter?"

Toph sat, crossed legged, on the bunk and fiddled with her fingers. "Uh, Sokka, do you think we could find another way to get to the Guru's?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her question. "Flying and sailing are our only options, Toph. Unless we can find another giant flying creature like Appa, sailing is the only way. Why do you ask?"

"Er…no reason." Toph stuttered. A steely silence followed afterwards. Sokka realized that Toph was not being truthful and slowly, the truth dawned on him.

"Toph…"He began, trying to keep his voice level to her. "You aren't….er…. afraid of sailing, are you?" He ventured forward. "Not afraid of the water?"

Another silence followed, until Toph snort and let out a laugh. "Me? Afraid of water?! That ponytail must be alittle too tight on you, Snoozles!" Toph laughed, trying to convince Sokka otherwise.

Sokka took a step towards her. "Toph…" His voice was stern, but lined with gentleness. "Tell the truth. I won't tell."

Toph growled, "Truth? I am telling the truth!"

"Toph…" Sokka was now sitting next to her on the bunk. Toph could feel his eyes on her, drilling through her skull trying to get the truth.

"You want the truth?" She whispered, her voice growing sharper at every word. "The truth is….." She paused and glared at Sokka. She poked him in the chest with her finger. "You tell anyone about this and I'll claw your eyes out."

Sokka winced and stated, "I'll remember that. Now tell me what's wrong."

Toph looked down and said, "The true is….I…er…I mean…er…." She sighed and said, "Ever since the whole incident at Serpent's Pass, I've been a little scared of the water, but it's not just that." When Sokka didn't say anything, she continued, "You know how I can see by feeling the earth?"

Sokka nodded, not realizing where she was going in this.

She continued in a soft voice. "While…since everyone's bending have been getting weaker, so has my earthsight." She fingered the rough blanket on the bunk and continued, "This boat is made of wood. Usually, I can see a little, even with wood, but since my earthsight is weaker…." She looked at the floor. "I'm totally blind."

A rush of admiration and grief for his friend filled Sokka. He knew that it must have taken a lot of guts for Toph to tell him of her biggest weakest, or worst, tell him of her defeated strength. He would not betray her trust and tell anyone…ever.

Sokka grabbed her hand, smiled, and said, "You? Blind? Yeah right!" Getting rewarded with a small grin from Toph, he pulled her to her feet and said, "Don't worry about the water. In case you've forgotten, you're traveling with a Water Tribe warrior!"

"That's right, young Toph! Those water tribe warriors were probably raised by otters and have fish for best friends! No fear of water for them, eh?" called a carefree voice.

Both Toph and Sokka turned to find Shinto standing in the doorway with a goofy smile on his face. While Toph glared, Sokka asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much every blinkin' word." Shinto said, skipping over to them. He placed an arm around Toph's shoulder and winked at her. "Don't worry, old gal, one is never blind when you already know where you're going! As for your water problem, well, its kinda common sense that as long as you're not in it, your fine!"

Toph couldn't help but smile and her two friends. "Thanks a lot guys….you guys still aren't going to tell anyone right?" She had a threatening tone as she said the last part.

Shinto put a hand over his heart and put on a solemn face. "Cross my heart and hope not to starve! Dreadful way to die, starving, eh Captain Sokky?"

"Call me that again, and I find one more dreadful." Warned Sokka, listening to Toph and Shinto laugh as the trio led their way towards the sunlit deck.

* * *

Sailing on the ocean was not only a new and exciting venture for Sokka, but for one other member of the crew. Momo was having a blast climbing the masts and sails. Seabirds screeched and wheeled away from the strange little creature that flew through the maze of sails. The little lemur managed to fly to the top of the tallest sail. Perching at the top, Momo glanced around at the vast sea and the coast that lined it. Blinking his emerald eyes towards the shore line, the lemur was able to catch sight of two familiar figures, walking down the very path that Sokka and Toph once took….

* * *

"Isn't this great, Mai!" chirped Ty Lee, practically bouncing up and down with joy as she and Mai walked down the path to the dock. The sun was shining down brightly, lighting the beauty of nature that trailed along the path they walked…..beauty that was completely lost on Mai.

"Why are we doing this again?" Mai asked in her monotone voice.

A pair of butterflies circled around Ty Lee as she replied in a happy tone. "Hehe, you know why we're doing this. Azula told us that in order for her to get back into power, we have to capture that cutie, Sokka! Hehehe, I can't wait!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you still have a crush on that idiot."

Twirling her braid around, Ty Lee giggled. "Who can't have a crush on him? He's such a cutie! Not to mention a wonderful dancer!" She did a twirl to prove her point, giggling as she came to a stop.

"Ugh, just try and focus on the mission first, and your fantasies last." Mai kneeled down and looked at the ground. "Looks like he has company with him."

The smile on Ty Lee's face fell. "I hope it's not a girl."

"Don't worry," Mai said, allowing a small smirk to form. "Azula was very precise on what to do to anyone we see with him." She fingered the tip of the dagger that she kept in her cuff of her robe.

"Very precise, indeed."

* * *

Toph smiled as Momo landed on her shoulder. She was sitting on the deck, leaning her back against the keel of the ship, watching as Sokka and Shinto began getting the ship ready to sail.

Though Shinto still believed that he was rightfully captain, he and Toph listened to Sokka as he put them all in the correct positions and gave orders to help get the S. S. Zhou fully running.

Toph, you work the mainsail. It isn't hard; just pull on that rope there when I tell you to. Pull the sail up a little so we can catch some wind. Good!" He turned to Shinto. "You work the jib and help Toph."

Shinto did a salute. "Aye aye, Captain Sokky! I'll do a jig while working the jib! Hahaha, nice little rhyme don't cha think?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Toph, smirking. "Sit around, eating and sleeping, I assume?"

Sokka glared and said, "I'll be working the rudder, steering the ship, for your information."

"Great, we're going to be going in circles!" cried Toph, grabbing hold to the ropes to the mainsail.

Sokka ignored her as he took his place by the rudder and cried out, "Shinto! Pull in the weight! Toph, grab the line! Everyone, get ready to sail!"

S. S Zhou gave a creak and groan as the anchor was pulled in and as Toph pulled in the rope that was holding it to the dock. Slowing the sea-beaten ship started to float away from the dock.

"Toph, open the sails!" called Sokka, turning the boat windward.

As Toph opened the sails, the wind billowed into them fully and gave them full speed. Shinto relaxed on the jib as Sokka steered the tiller until the boat was going into a Southeast direction. The boat began to sail smoothly and the trio relaxed from their post and looked over the ship's rail towards the disappearing outline of the Fire Nation's coast.

"So we're really leaving them." Said Toph, holding on to Sokka's arm. The thought of being completely surrounded by water scared her with no land scared her.

"Yes…" Sokka whispered. "We're leaving them." He watched the outline of the shore get smaller and small until it was at last, just a dot in the distance, lost in the ocean's horizon.

* * *

The sun's light shone down on the Fire Lord's palace, reflecting the redden-walls that marked its power and strength. On a day like today, it also radiated a strange of peace and solitude, but that was the _outside_ of the palace. The inside was a completely different matter altogether.

"What an idiot! How could he do this to us!? I…I can't believe I'm related to him! He's so…so…so…."

"Annoying." Muttered Zuko, praying to the spirits that Katara would just shut up.

Katara flashed a look at him. "Thank you." Then she went on yelling. "He's so annoying! What was he thinking!?" She ranted. She didn't notice Zuko bury his head in his hands and groan.

Suddenly, a figure flew through the window and landed next to Katara. Aang closed up his glider and turned to face Katara and Zuko.

"Please tell me you found something so she can shut up!" begged Zuko, his patience wearing thin.

Katara ignored him and questioned Aang. "Did you find Sokka?"

Aang shook his arrowed head. "I'm sorry Katara; I couldn't find him or Toph. I couldn't even find Momo!"

"Did you check the dock area?" asked Zuko. "That's the only place they would go if they were trying to get to the Guru's."

Aang shook his head. "I check there and asked some fishermen. They said that they saw two guys and a girl set sail on this broken up boat. They said that they were heading southeast."

"That has to be them!" cried Katara. A look of enragement appeared as she started to pace back and forth the chamber, in an angry rant.

"That idiot! What was he thinking? Bringing both Toph and Momo…"

"Not to mention my dinner…"Zuko muttered darkly.

"Along with him! The nerve! How could he be so hard-headed! So stubborn! So irresponsible! So…GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Aang looked at Zuko and asked, "Uh, how long has she been doing this?"

"Long enough to drive me to the brink of insanity." Growled Zuko, stuffing his fingers in his ears, trying to drown out the sound of Katara's ranting.

"Why don't you take you flying bison and try and catch up with them?" asked Iroh, sipping some tea. "They couldn't have gotten too far."

Aang looked out the window towards Appa's stable. "I tried, but Appa won't fly."

"He must have lost his airbending." Mused Iroh.

Katara stopped her ranting and asked, "Wait, you mean that we're stuck here?"

"What?!" cried both Zuko and Aang.

Iroh sipped some more tea and said, "It would seem so. If your bison has lost his airbending, he can not fly. The only way to get to the air temples is by flight. No ship can take you there."

Aang and Katara looked at eachother too shocked to speak. Zuko's eye twitched as he muttered, "Great…," before he stuffed his fingers back in his ears as Katara went on another rant.

* * *

Mai sniffed and got a disgusted look on her face as she and her companion neared the docks. It smelled of fish. There was only one boat left on the dock. An ancient looking old man sat on a rocking chair on the ship's deck. A small planted tree was next to them.

Ty Lee got a disappointed look on her face. "Oh, I don't see the cutie." She smiled as she sighted the old man and tugged on Mai's sleeve. "Look! An old man! Let's go see if he knows where Sokka is!"

As they walked towards the old man, the man gave them a toothless smile. Ty Lee smiled back and asked, "Hello sir, we're looking for a water tribe warrior named Sokka. Have you seen him?"

The old man crackled and said, "You say you're looking for sockies? My wife and I have tons of socks, don't we, me Bonny?" He gave the planted tree a loving look. He pointed at the tree and said, "This is my wife, Bonny. Isn't she lovely? I'm Cuko by the way."

"Er…right. Come on Ty Lee, let's go." Mai wanted to get as far away as she could from the crazy man.

Ty Lee still pressed on. "No, not sockies. Sok-ka. He's tall, has tan-skin, a ponytail, and beautiful blue eyes." She said dreamily.

Cuko frowned and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Hmmm…I'm not sure. I know! I'll ask Bonny!" He turned to the tree. "Bonny do you know what these two beauties are talking about?"

"………………………." The tree was silent.

A smile spread on Cuko's face. "Me Bonny is a genius! She knows where that Sokka is!"

Mai and Ty Lee couldn't believe their ears. Mai got out a knife. "Where is he?"

Cuko didn't seem to be afraid of Mai as he listened to the soundless tree. "Bonny says that I shouldn't trust you, but she's always fooling! She says that the Sokka boy sailed away with this crazy bard and a blind girl. Isn't that a hoot?" He asked with another toothless smile. He gestured towards his boat. "I could take you to him if you like!"

Mai was about to refuse, but Ty Lee smiled and said, "We'd be honored mister Cuko!"

"Great! Come on board!"

Mai groaned and shook her head. Azula had better be grateful for this. Mai frowned as she listened to the old man talk to his tree-wife.

"What do you mean these girls are dangerous? They're just looking for their little boyfriend. Trying to take over the Fire Nation? Oh Bonny, you know I love you, but sometimes you are just too crazy for your own good!"

**Strix Moonwing: Hehehehe, just what we need, another crazy old guy in the Avatar universe! Lol, I'm going to have fun with Mai and Ty Lee! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter, I'm going to introduce a new song and get some sea voyage action.**

**On a side note, in the next couple chapters, I'm going to be using lots of ship terms. For the last couple of days, I've been researching on how to sail a boat and all the important parts of a ship, just so I'd know what I was doing while writing this story. I can't say I'm fully sea-worthy yet. Please forgive me if I get some terms messed up. Please review!**


	8. The Song of the Sea

**Sokka's Quest for the Guardians Four**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: YES! AN UPDATE! IT'S MIRACLE! –sighs- Sorry about the long update. I don't know why, but I always get lazy this time of the year when it comes to updating. Don't worry; I'm trying to get back into my updating mode. These season three episodes of Avatar have really been inspiring to me, so I'm up and roaring to update my Avatar stories. Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. In reply to some of them, no, Sokka is NOT, absolutely NOT going to become some Avatar-like figure. Sokka's going to go through his quest just as he is, the non-bending, meat-loving, sarcastic, sword fighting, boomerang swinging, and idea guy that he is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own Shinto and ALL of his songs.**

**Chapter 8: Song of the Sea**

"I say, did one of you swallow a frog or something? I've never seen such a pair of gloomy faces!" Shinto looked at his friends. Neither of them had moved from where they were standing, next to the ship's railing. Sokka was still staring into the distance at the spot where the dock had disappeared; though Toph couldn't see a thing, she still clung on to Sokka's arm, feeling and sharing his misery.

Shinto was a traveler by nature, as most bards are. Since the day he turned thirteen (which was, in his eyes, the day one should be considered a man) was the day he made his farewells to his family and homeland. He hadn't looked back since nor had he ever regretted his decision. For five years, the eighteen-year old boy had traveled away the world, moving from place to place, never staying too long and never getting too attached to anyone. Sure he'd met tons of jolly great guys and gals, but only for a short time. This was actually the first time he'd let anybody travel with him. Because of this, he had no idea of the grief that both Sokka and Toph were going through. They had traveled with Aang and Katara for a long time and now, for the first time ever, they were separated from them. It was like loosing two precious family members for them.

Being melancholy was not part of Shinto's nature, he was never one to be gloomy for long. So, with a smile, he grabbed his beloved Biwa and sorted out to lift his companion's spirits.

"Come on chaps and chappettes! Why the long faces? The sun is shining, the ocean is blue, and we have a nice sturdy boat beneath our feet! Nothing can go…."

"NO!" Both Sokka and Toph momentarily forgot their homesickness and rushed over to clamp their hands over Shinto's mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sokka warned hysterically.

"Hmmm?!" Shinto's voice was muffled by their hands. By the look on his face, he was probably trying say, "What?!"

Apparently Toph could understand muffled speech. "Every time our friends, mostly Sokka, say that something terrible always goes wrong."

"So don't finish it!" Sokka ended.

Shinto thought for a second and then nodded his head. Glancing at each other, the two slowly uncovered his mouth. Shinto smiled. "Thanks mates." Then, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, jumped out and shouted at the top of his lungs.

_"__**NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING, CAN GO WRONG**__!"_

"Aaargh! Great! Toph, go look out for sea monsters! One of them is bound to pop up any second now!"

"……………."

"Oh right, forgot. Sorry Toph!"

* * *

"Now this is we you two beauties will be staying." The crazy tree-loving old man known simply as Cuko, shone a lantern in front of his face as he lead Mai and Ty Lee farther down his boat. In his other hand he held on to his tree-wife, Bonny. Mai tried not to breathe in through her nose as she walked; the whole place smelled of rotten fish and another disgusting smell that she couldn't identify. Ty Lee, as always, was oblivious to any discomfort and was smiling brightly as Cuko opened the wooden door that led to their quarters.

As soon as he opened the door, Mai recognized the smell.

"Ew, manure." Mai pinched her nose and took a step back in disgust.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a garden on your ship." Ty Lee said, also holding her nose from the horrid smell that seeped through the room.

Every inch of the small room was covered with small potted trees. There were bonsai trees, fruit trees, tiny pine trees….all sorts of trees. The smell of manure was actually their fertilizer.

"You actually expect us to sleep here?" Mai asked. She had been through all sorts of discomfort while traveling with Azula, but sleeping in a room smelling of manure and filled with trees crossed the line.

"These are me and Bonny's family!" Cuko cried. He picked up a tiny bonsai tree and kissed its leaves lovely. "This is me son, Bonner! Isn't he a handsome one?" He held his "son" out towards Mai and Ty Lee.

"He's lovely!" Ty Lee complimented politely. For some strange reason, she didn't seem to find it weird that this man thought that this tree was his son.

"You know…" Cuko leaned close to Mai and held Bonner close to her face. "He's about your age…and single!"

Mai shuddered visibly and vowed to the spirits that Azula would pay dearly for this.

* * *

Zuko cautiously removed his hands from his ears. He warily looked around and saw Aang sitting across from him.

"Is she gone?" Zuko whispered to the Avatar.

Aang, who had been absentmindedly airbending a red marble around in a circle stopped and gave the Fire Prince an odd look.

"Who?"

Zuko facepalmed himself. "Who else? The devil in blue! Your friend, Katara!"

Aang's face lit up. "Oh, yeah. She left a few minutes ago after she saw that you weren't listening."

"FINALLY!" Zuko breathed a large sigh of relief and fell backwards to the floor. "Is it just me or does she actually like making my life miserable?"

Aang chuckled. "She's not that bad. She's just worried about Sokka and Toph. He is her brother after and the only family she had for a long time."

Still lying on his back on the floor, Zuko mused for a bit. "Why do you think he left?"

"Who?"

"Who else?! Sokka!"

"Oh…." The confident, cheerful expression on the airbender's face left and was replaced with one of uncertainty. He fidgeted with the collar of his shirt and roamed his eyes around the room as he pondered over his friend's actions.

"The true is, "Aang finally said, staring out the window. "I'm not really sure. Sokka isn't usually the one to rush into things. That's usually Toph's thing."

"I guess that's one of the reasons she went with him." Zuko said.

Aang blinked in surprise. "Oh, what's her other reasons?" He asked curiously.

"Well, she has a crush on him."

"Oh…." Aang blinked and sat in silence for a few seconds. Finally, the full meaning of what Zuko had said reached his brain and the result was disastrous.

"TOPH'S IN LOVE WITH SOKKA?!" Aang cried out, jumping to his feet in shock.

Zuko looked at Aang as if the Avatar was an idiot. "You've got to be kidding me. It's kind of obvious." Zuko said. "_Almost as obvious as your crush on Katara._" He thought to himself, smugly.

"Really? I didn't see any signs."

Instantly every memory of seeing Toph and Sokka together rushed through Aang's mind like a badly made slide-show. He noticed how in every memory, she was laughing with Sokka, holding on to his arm, teasing him, talking to him, blushing, hugging him after he had left to train with the Master……

Aang stared at Zuko with an expression of disbelief. "Oh, those signs…."

The firebender promptly facepalmed himself yet again.

* * *

"So Sokka, where's that sea monster and upcoming disaster you were talking about. Its jolly rude to show up late for party, don't cha know? Haha!" Shinto's attitude was the complete opposite of Sokka's at the moment. While the bard was happily humming away while fishing, Sokka was moodily steering the S.S Zhou while keeping a watch out for any upcoming dangers.

"I don't know, Sokka. I think it only works when you say it." Toph remarked as she lazily lay on her back on the boat's floor. She gently scratched the slumbering Momo's furred back. It had been hours since Shinto had said the dreaded sentence and, so far, everything was clear. The weather was nice, the ocean was calm, and there wasn't a sea monster to be seen.

"Hmph! Beginning's luck." Sokka grumbled as he looked through his spyglass to look over the ocean. "I bet if you had said it, we'd been hit by a huge earthquake or been attacked by a badgermole or something."

"Yeah, we all know how great those badgermoles are at swimming." Toph said sarcastically. Her pale eyes lit up and she pointed out towards the ocean. "In fact, there's one swimming right towards us!"

"WHERE?!" Both Sokka and Shinto rushed to the boat's railing and stared across the ocean's surface……..and saw nothing.

Toph smile brightly and laughed as her friend turned to give her a glare. "Man that never gets old!"

"Does she do that often?" Shinto murmured.

"You have no idea." Sokka replied dryly. It still amazed and embarrassed him how he always seemed to fall for her blind tricks again and again. Boy that girl was good.

"I'm bored." Toph announced. Now that she had tricked both Sokka and Shinto there was nothing else for her to do. It's wasn't like she could see the sights or anything.

Shinto immediately switched back to his care-free mode and grabbed his Biwa. "How about a song?"

"NO!" This was Sokka.

Shinto frowned, but then smiled again when an idea hit him. "Okay then, let's talk about stuff!"

"Stuff like what?" Sokka asked warily.

Shinto lazily leaned again the keel of the boat and pulled a few strings of his Biwa. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight. "Oh I don't know…friends? Family?" The familiar mischievous gleam came back. "Love interest?"

Sokka nearly choked on his own spit. "Love interest?" He coughed out, raising a questionable eyebrow.

The bard shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm a Wordbender. I like to hear interesting stories. Romance included! Come on! You're a traveling water tribe warrior of ancient prophecy! Maidens like that kind of stuff! Saved a damsel in distress? Part of a scandal? Have a dark love interest of your past that you dare not speak?" The nosily bard was practically nose to nose with Sokka's face, waiting for some sort of answer.

"Well…there is this girl."

Shinto jumped up and down in excitement on the deck. "Oh! This is going to be good!" He made a shushing sound to Toph and Momo. "Shh! Don't say anything!" He then sat down cross-legged on the floor and looked up at Sokka like a five-year old waiting for a bed time story.

Sokka gave the bard a weird look, raising a questionable eyebrow but said nothing about the strangeness. "Well, I'm kind of together with his girl. Her name's Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors."

"Is she pretty?" interrupted Shinto.

"Beautiful!"

Toph rolled her eyes and turned away from the two boys.

Sokka's voice wavered for a bit and he turned to look at the ocean. "The thing is…I haven't seen her for a while."

"Well, we'll jolly meet her as soon as this quest thingy is done! You'll have some fine tales to tell her then….and she can introduce me to any of her friends." Shinto had muttered the last part to himself. The bard turned to Toph, who had been silent during the conversation.

"How about you, my earthbending darling? Met a handsome young chap that has swept you off your dainty little feet? Beside meself and Sokky, of course." He said with a wink.

"Nope. The only love I believe in is tough love. I don't need some wimpy guy following me around all the time." Toph said in a gruff voice, not looking in Sokka's direction.

Shinto looked at Toph and then at Sokka and back again and the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Uh-hu. Hmmmmm" He scratched his red hair in a thoughtful manner.

Sokka, wanting to get back at Shinto, said, "Well, what about your interesting love life?"

That question snapped the bard out of his thoughts. "Oh, you want to hear about the trips my young heart had been through?" He rubbed his chin. "Well…..let's see…."

"Come on! Just tell us her name!" Sokka said impatiently.

"Okay dokey, Sokky! Well there's was Flora, Kiki, Min, Leelei, Netch, Chi, Min, Song, Kira, the girl behind the fruit stand, Lala, Strix, Star, Twilla, Luz, Zyra, Bai, Chun, Jiang, Jun, Lan, Li, Ning, Tohru, Yuki, Yuzuki, Ping, Quing, Sasuke, Ya, Yin, Yong, Zhen, Mulan, Rei, Bell……er, is something wrong?" Both Sokka and Toph were staring at Shinto with mouths wide open in shock.

Sokka finally snapped out of his stunned amazement and threw Shinto's Biwa at him. "Shut up and play your song." Sokka said moodily. He had had enough of love talk for today.

Shinto happily obliged Sokka's request. "Aye aye, Captain Sokky! A good ol' sailing song is what we need. Learned a few from some water-tribe chaps." He hummed a small tune and strung some strings before launching into a song, his voice blending in perfectly with the music of the Biwa and the sound of the crashing waves.

"_**Farewell to the shore,**_

_**Ahoy to the sea!**_

_**Hark to the waves that call to me!**_

_**Oh, what a blessing it is,**_

_**To hear the song of the sea!"**_

Though Sokka hated to admit it, the song had an irresistible rhyme to it. Even the waves themselves, seem to add music to it. Both he and Toph and begun to hum along and tap their feet to the song.

"_**The ocean's song, what a thing to hear!**_

_**The voices of the waves, so loud and proud**_

_**Sings of its creatures from the sea so deep,**_

_**Their voices rise up to the clouds.**_

_**The seagulls shall squawk a tune or two,**_

_**While the seals bark up their shanty.**_

_**The wind may bellow or whistle its melody**_

_**But I'll add my voice to the song of the sea!**_

_**So splashed down your oars and raised your voice**_

_**Call out a farewell to your home and family!**_

_**Raise your anchor and bid land good-bye!**_

_**I'm now part of the song of the sea!"**_

The bard took a bow as Sokka and Toph clapped politely at the end of the sea shanty. Though neither of them would admit it, the song had actually lifted their spirits up a bit.

"Nice song, Shinto. You said you heard from some Water Tribe sailors?" Sokka asked.

"Sure did. Gave me a lift a couple of years ago."

Toph sat up, her face alert. She wasn't listening to her friend's talking anymore. Something else had caught her attention. It was a….tugging noise?

"Guys, do you hear something?" Both boys ignored her question and continued their discussion on the water tribe sailors that Shinto had learned the ballad from.

"Guys?" The tugging noise continued. Slowly, the blind girl felt her way towards the railing of the boat. She gripped the railing tightly as she moved towards the spot where the tugging noise was coming from.

It was Shinto's fishing pole.

It was leaning against the rail, forgotten by the bard after he had started to sing his shanty. However, it wasn't the fact that the pole laid forgotten that worried Toph; it was the fact that it was moving. Something at the other end of the fishing line was furiously tugging at the pole….something strong.

All of a sudden, there was crash and the entire vessel shook as if it had crashed into something….or something crashed into _it_. Everyone on board fell to the ground, dazed and confused. Sokka instinctively unsheathe his black sword and stood up in fighting stance.

"What was that?" He asked, looking around. Shinto only stared at him fearfully. Suddenly there was another the crash and the boat shook even more violently than ever.

_**SPLASH!**_ There was a scream and a splash.

"TOPH!"

**Strix: Ooooohhhh, evil cliff-hanger! Muewahahahhaha! There's you sea monster, Sokka! Yes, there's a new song, and yes, Cuko is trying to hook Mai up with his son.xDDDD More with Aang, Zuko, and Katara in the next chapter. Not much else to say, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
